


In Control

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consent, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom-Phil, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, In-Universe Fanfic, Kissing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance, Sex, Sex From Behind, Sex against the wall, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stripping, Sub-Melinda, always on top, communication is key!, fuck buddy system, happy end guarantee, having to observe another couple during sex because it's a mission, respect and admiration, set before Melinda met Andrew but around that same time, so spoilers for all of their backstory as far as we know it now that 4x15 aired, talk about sex to get consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: After Melinda expresses an interest into the BDSM scene, Phil offers to scratch that itch for her. So they meet at a hotel to explore her fantasies …This story is part of theLLF Comment Project





	1. Session 1, Setting the rules

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm not sure it was as obvious to anybody as it was to me, but I keep adding tags for kinks to this fic as soon as they appear in the story, so if you search for a specific tag and find it on this fic, you can be sure it'll be featured in at least one chapter. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they define some boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s not kid ourselves here, this will be a smut-feast with lots of mutual pining as they both explore a Dom/sub relationship. We all know they love each other, we all know how “just scratch an itch” has to end for them! But before that end, there will be so. much. sex. So very much of it!  
> I’m very thrilled to bring you this story and I hope you’ll enjoy it!  
> WARNING: This story features consent. Any and all sexual acts in this story will be obviously consensual, by which I mean that our beloved OTP will make very sure they’re both always comfortable with what they are doing to each other, because rape culture sucks and we all deserve porn that doesn’t romanticizes or excuses rape.  
> THANKS to @crazymaryt for listening to all my ramblings! You’re absolutely amazing and the very best cheerleader and fanfic-confidant anyone could ever wish for!

It wasn’t like she would actually get involved with Phil Coulson. Because that would be stupid.

Melinda took a breath as she pressed the button for the hotel elevator.

He was a co-worker, sort of. Sometimes they worked on missions together and it was always fun. He was a great person and they had a good partnership, whenever they were partnered up. A relationship would ruin that. Never date a coworker, her mother said.

And she wouldn’t.

She would just fuck him.

Well, it was likely they would fuck tonight.

God, she hoped he’d fuck her tonight.

It was nothing personal, it was just scratching an itch. She needed something and he had offered … assistance. Hopefully that assistance would include fucking.

She really wanted to see his cock.

She swallowed hard.

She wanted to fuck him. She wanted to kiss him. She just plain wanted him.

Nothing personal, of course. Sexual curiosity, maybe.

The elevator arrived and she stepped in. She pressed the button to her floor. After the elevator doors closed, she tugged down the hem of her short black dress. It tended to hitch up her thighs when she walked, which was why she usually avoided wearing it, but tonight it felt appropriate. Same went for the black high heels and the red lipstick. Her hair fell down her shoulders in loose waves, which had taken her half an hour to achieve. He had texted her the room number and the fake name an hour ago so she had told the pretty receptionist in the lobby that her husband had left a key for her.

He had checked them in as Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

The elevator stopped. She got out and turned left just to stop right in front of the room door.

This could be her next great mistake. At least, this was a big risk.

Her heart was racing. She hadn’t been this nervous about something in years!

Totally stupid. This wasn’t even life threatening.

The key card pressed into her palm. She could still leave. She could still tell him thanks for the offer but no.

But she wasn’t a coward. And this was Coulson. He’d never do anything to hurt her, it just wasn’t in his character. So what did she really risk here? Embarrassment, for sure. Rejection, too. But on the other hand …

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and entered.

The room was big, with white walls and long white curtains in front of the big windows. A white leather sofa in stood in one corner of it, framed from two elegant white leather chairs. A low metal table with a dark wooden top stood in the middle. On it lay a standard office file folder, a note book, two black ballpoint pens and a glass of … whisky, according to it’s color. Next to the door stood mini fridge, a small bar cart and a dark wooden desk with a brass lamp on top and a metal office chair. But the real eye catcher of the room was a massive metal bed with a metal headboard and white bedding. It was framed by two copper nightstands with identical brass lamps. Framed black and white photographs of sky scrapers decorated the walls. Everything looked sleek, clean and elegant. And a bit sterile.

The sinking sun colored everything red and yellow. They were high enough, so that she had a view all over the city.

Coulson sat in one of the leather chairs and rose as soon as she entered. He wore his usual uniform, dark grey suit, white shirt and a tie with blue and grey stripes. His jacket rested on the arm of his chair, his sleeves were rolled up. He had such lovely arms.

Maybe he could use that tie to tie her up before he’d turn her to face the wall and drove his cock in her.

She tried hard to not stare at his crotch. Instead she lifted a brow. “Mr. and Mrs Smith?” she asked.

He grinned. “It’s funny because we’re spies.”

She rolled her eyes, but he kept his smile.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked.

Something to calm the nerves would be good. “How’s the whisky?”

“Over expensive but delicious.”

“Sold.”

He went over to the fridge and the bar cart and poured her a little whisky bottle that probably costed fifteen bucks. He added two ice cubes before he handed it to her.

She smiled. It was silly, but the fact that he actually remembered how she took her drink made her feel more comfortable.

With the drink in her hand, she followed him as he returned to the seating area. They both sat down in the chairs and when he reached to the table, he didn’t grab his glass, but the file folder.

“So about tonight,” he said and swallowed. “How would you like to do this?”

Right to the point. She took a sip of her drink. “You’re the pro. You tell me.”

He pulled in a deep breath. “Are you familiar with SSC?”

She shook her head slightly. She thought she read that somewhere but from the top of her head, she couldn’t place it.

“It stands for sane, safe and consensual and if you decide you want to try anything BDSM related with me, those will be our ground rules.” He bended the folders edges with his hands and smoothed them over again. “That means that before anything happens, we’ll discuss it and make sure both parties give their full consent before we proceed into …” He swallowed and cleared his throat. “That consent can be withdrawn at ay point during our session and then we immediately stop. After the session there will be aftercare, where we can discuss what happened and how you feel, to make sure you’re ok.”

“Will there be a safeword?” She had heard of those. “Red for stop?”

“If that’s the word you want to use, yes.”

“Do you have a different safe-word?”

He straightened up and looked her in the eye. “Pugs.”

She snorted. “Pugs?”

“See?” He grinned. “They deescalate every situation.”

“Pugs it is.”

“Then we get right to the sane part.” He swallowed again. “What would you want me to do to you tonight.”

She pulled up her shoulders.

“If you can’t say it, we can’t do it.”

He was right and she was being ridiculous! Usually she had no problem to ask for what she wanted, but this was … “I want you to take control,” she mumbled and looked to the ground. “I want you to order me around and to use me.”

She wanted to please him. She wanted him to strip her of her clothes and bent her over the chair to fuck her.

She was comfortable with being in control. But more so she wanted to give herself to someone else. To just trust them and to let go. She felt herself blush. Wasn’t that pathetic?

“We can do that,” Coulson said. His voice was soft. “Have you ever done anything like that?”

Was he expecting her to just lay out her life like that? She nibbled on her lip.

“I already told you that I had a girlfriend who was into this stuff,” he said, “she liked being tied up and to be fucked. She liked to be spanked and to …” He sighed. “This is awkward for me too, but I promise the worst that can happen is that we both just go home, if that’s what you want. I won’t tell anybody about this. I won’t mention it to you at work. Everything that happens here will stay here.”

She looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were so gentle. “I always liked sex,” she said, “I like it rough but so far it never …” She nibbled at her lower lip. “It wasn’t bad, I just would like to try something else.” He said he had spanked his former girlfriend. Her mouth felt dry and she took another sip of whisky.

She could lay across his lap, dress hitched up, panties around her ankles and his hand hitting her ass …

“I have a list of things we could do if you want,” he mumbled, “Would you like to look at it?”

She nodded and he handed her the folder.

When she opened it, she looked at a page that read “SSC – sane – safe and consensual – how to enjoy the BDSM life style …”

She looked up to him.

He shrugged. “The first few pages are research on the topic I thought you’d like to have.”

She grinned. Just like in the field, Coulson always came prepared with knowledge.

“Please turn to page five,” he said.

She flipped through the pages – one on consent, one on the difference between BDSM practices and abuse and one about safewords … Then there was half a page that looked a bit like an excerpt of a dictionary:

_Bondage – the state or practice of being physically restrained, as by being tied up, chained, or put in handcuffs, for sexual gratification. - details and limits to be discussed._

_Exposing the submissive_

_Dirty talk_

_Kissing_

_Fingering_

_Role play - to assume the attitudes, actions, and discourse of (another), especially in a make-believe situation - details and limits to be discussed._

_Vaginal sex_

_Doggie style sex (vaginal)_

_Sex up against the wall (vaginal)_

_Spanking - to strike (a person,) with the open hand, especially on the buttocks, as in punishment._

_Hair pulling_

_Spanking using a crop_

_Oral sex (Cunnilingus / Blow job)_

_Use of sex toys (dildos, vibrators)_

_Anal play_

_Use of anal sex toys (butt plug)_

_Anal sex_

…

She read through all points and felt herself getting wet. She rubbed her legs together.

“That list isn’t exclusive,” he said. “If there’s something you’d like to try that isn’t on the list, we can of course discuss it.”

She kept staring at the list.

“And just because it’s on the list doesn’t mean I’m expecting you to … It’s more a sort of menu card, if you wish.”

“Could you tell me to undress?” she asked, still not looking at him.

“Yes.”

“Could you look at me and …” She licked her lips. “Could you touch me?”

“Where?”

“My body, tits, ass, wherever you want. Like you’d examine me.”

“Do you want me to finger your pussy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be fucked?” His voice was rough now. He shifted in his chair.

She looked up. His hard cock tented his pants. God, yes. She wanted to be fucked. She nodded.

“Say it.” His hand squeezed his right knee. He probably longed to touch himself. If he’d order her to get on her knees, take out his cock and suck him off, she’d do it.

“I want to be fucked,” she said.

“How?”

“However you want to fuck me will be fine.”

“The more details you give me, the closer we can get to your fantasy.”

“I want to be turned against a wall, hands tied behind my back, fucked from behind.”

His cock twitched and he groaned. “We can do that.”

“When?” She looked at him and he smiled.

“We still have to cover the safe part.”

“We already talked about safewords.”

He snorted and shook his head. “Condoms, May. Do you want me to use them?”

“Do we have to?” The idea of feeling his cum inside her … to be left messy and used appealed to her.

“If you turn to page six, you’ll find a clean bill of health. I got checked out last week,” he said.

Crap. “I don’t have a bill of health with me.”

“But you’re clean?”

“Got tested last week, too.” It was mandatory.

“Good enough for me.”

“So no condoms.”

“No condoms.” He nodded and grabbed his knee tighter. “Remember the safeword?”

“Pugs, yes.”

“Then we can begin when you’re ready.”

She put the folder on the table. “I’m ready.”


	2. Session 1, Follow-through and Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go through with her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still crappy. Well, not completely, but do you know that feeling when one shitty thing just stains everything else? Today I’m dealing with it by fleeing into fic. I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure that you don’t have any more questions?” he asked.

She wasn’t the one procrastinating. She tilted her head and lifted a brow. “Are you ready, Coulson?”

He nibbled on his lower lip and her heart sunk. He was so close, he was obviously aroused, but if he didn’t want this, they were done here. Maybe this would be better. Less complicated for sure.

But damn it, she wanted him. Just for tonight. She was already wet and ready just from talking to him. After this she’d be done. Like he had said, nothing they’d do here would leave this room. Once that itch would be scratched, she would move on. For sure.

“Promise you’ll use the safeword as soon as I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable,” he said finally, “no matter what it’ll be.”

He could be so sweet! “Promise.” She smiled.

He smiled too. “Then no more talking until I ask you a direct question, understood?”

She nodded and clenched her hands.

He leaned back in his chair. “Stand up.”

She did. Her pussy was tingling with desire.

“Kick off your heels.”

She raised a brow but did as told. Her feet felt immediately better.

“You’re welcome,” he said and grinned. “Take off your dress.”

Swallowing, she reached behind her and pulled down the zipper before she slipped off the broad straps. Two seconds later, the dress fell to the floor and she stood in front of him in her black, silky underwear.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he mumbled, before he cleared his throat. “Take off your bra.”

Moments later, she dropped it to the floor. Her nipples were erect. Maybe later he’d twist them with his fingers, maybe he’d take them in his mouth and suckle.

He shifted in his seat, moved towards the edge, but stayed seated. His hands grabbed his knees and the bulge in his pants was even more obvious than before. The intense look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

“Now turn around,” he said. “Then slide your panties down your legs. Once they’re gone, I want you to bend forward, grab your ankles and spread your legs.”

Oh my God!

She hated not getting to look at him anymore but at the same time, the thought of exposing herself like this to him exited her. She wanted to touch herself, rub her fingers over her clit to get just a bit of release. But those weren’t her orders …

She turned and slipped out of her panties as quickly as possible. Maybe it could’ve been fun to tease him a bit, but all she wanted now were his hands on her body. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to fuck him.

She heard him groan.

God, hopefully he’d fuck her soon!

She bent over and grabbed her ankles, exposing her ass and pussy to him. She had shaven her pussy lips this morning so she’d be smooth and soft for him, so he really got an eye full now. The only hair left was a small patch in the front.

“You look amazing.” His voice was as dark and soft as black velvet. “You have a beautiful pussy.”

What his voice did to her! Phone sex with that man would be amazing.

She heard him get off the chair and walk towards her. Her whole body was tingling with anticipation. When he finally ran the tips of his right hand over the curve from her back to her ass, she moaned softly before she pressed her lips together.

He cupped her right ass cheek and squeezed gently. “Your skin is so soft …” His hand glided between her legs. He cupped her pussy and his fingers rubbed over her clit. He dipped a finger between her pussy lips and stroked her slit. “Damn, you’re already wet.” He groaned and slipped a finger inside her pussy.

She moaned.

“Do you like this?” he asked. “Me fingering you?”

“Yes.” She could hardly think with his fingers touching her like this. While one moved inside of her, the others still rubbed her clit.

Then he pulled his hand away. “Stand up, turn around, hands above your head.”

This was torture! She swallowed hard and did as told. After she turned, she lifted her hands above her head, holding her left hand with her right.

Being able to see him again was nice. She wished he’d start touching her again.

“Keep your legs spread, May.” He smiled at her.

She wanted to kiss him. Her hands tightened around each other and she placed her feet further apart.

“Yes, like that.” He took a step back and let his gaze wander over her body.

“You’re stunning,” he said. He took off his jacket and tossed it behind him.

He was stunning too. She wished, he’d take his shirt off. Damn, she wished he’d take his pants off! The bulge was as obvious as before and she wanted to see his cock.

He came closer again and placed both his hands on her waist. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly he moved his hands up her ribcage until he cupped her tits and squeezed them.

She moaned and he smiled and leaned into her as he teased her nipples with his thumbs.

She closed her eyes and relaxed her mouth but the kiss she waited for didn’t come. Instead he whispered close to her ear, “You have beautiful tits, too.”

“Coulson …” she moaned.

“Shh … you talk too much.”

She opened her eyes just to glare at him. But then he moved his right hand from her tit over her stomach down to her pussy and cupped her again. This time, he entered her with two fingers.

She pulled in a sharp breath.

He grinned. “Put your hands on my shoulders and hold tight.”

Again, she obeyed. She could feel his muscles underneath his shirt.

She gasped when he thrusted his fingers into her.

That pleased look on his face made her want to kiss him even more. Why wouldn’t he kiss her?

Then his thumb found just the right pressure to put on her clit and her eyes rolled back into her head. He kept going, kept stroking, kept pushing until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her fingers dug into his shoulders when waves of pleasure rolled over.

He let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers, before he pulled them out of her.

She opened her eyes to find him licking her juices of his fingers.

She stared at his mouth. “Coulson, please …” One kiss. If he’d kiss her now, she’d taste herself on him. She wanted to kiss him until she’d just taste him.

“Do you want more?” he asked. “We can stop here if you want.”

Was he kidding? “Fuck me,” she rasped.

He swallowed hard. “Turn around, hands behind your back.”

As she turned, he took off his tie. As soon as she held her hands behind her back, wrapped the tie around her wrists. He tied her up tight, but still it would only cost her a few moves to free herself. Not that she wanted to free herself. Not when she was getting so close to finally fuck him.

“Now walk.”

She walked until -

“Stop!”

She was still an arms lengths away from the wall in front of her.

He stepped behind her. She heard something unzip. Some rustling. He finally took out his cock! She turned her head to catch a glance.

“Eyes up front!”

He was no fun.

“Bend forward a little.” He placed his hands on her hips and guided her forward. Maybe he was a little fun.

“That’s enough,” he said when her face was still inches away from the wall, and squeezed her hips. “Spread your legs.” His right hand let go of her, then she felt the hot tip of his cock between her legs. “If you touch the wall, I’ll stop, understood?”

“But -”

“I’m not gonna risk bruising your lovely skin,” he said sternly. “So you’ll stay like this. Understood?”

She nodded.

He entered her slowly. They both moaned when he finally rested fully inside of her. His fingers dug into her hips as he fucked her like this, harder and harder. Again and again.

This time, he made her see stars. He came close after her, she felt him spill his seed. Before she could collapse against the wall, he wrapped his arm around her chest and pulled her against him. For a while they breathed together.

He let go off her first. Without really looking at him she went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

When she returned to the room five minutes later, dressed in a white fluffy hotel bathrobe, he was putting some of the pillows from the bed onto the couch. His tie and jacket both lay over a chair, the tie was neatly rolled up. His pants were closed.

For some reason she thought they’d lay in bed together, naked, and cuddle afterwards. That didn’t seem to be his plan.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He looked at her over his shoulder. “Getting my bed ready for the night.”

That was ridiculous! “We just fucked,” she said.

He stared at her and she felt herself blush. Why could he make her feel like she just said something inappropriate when they just had literally fucked?

She had always thought that she was good at having sex without strings but she clearly could learn something from him.

“I mean,” she said. “I don’t have a problem sharing a bed with you if you don’t mind.”

He smiled at her. “Okay.”

She sat on the bed as he threw the pillows back on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Is this the aftercare?”

He shrugged and to the bed, his hands behind his back.

Naked cuddling would’ve been nicer. They could’ve just touched each other and stroked each other. She rarely got to touch him, it was so unfair! She wanted to know how his skin felt. She probably should’ve told him that back when he had asked for her wishes.

“I’m fine,” she said. At least one kiss would’ve been nice. “Tired.”

He raised a brow and smirked. “Because I exhausted you?”

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. She should kiss that smirk off his dorky face.

“Seriously though, if there’s anything you’d like to talk about, I want to hear it,” he said. “I want you to feel good about this.”

“I feel more than good.” She smiled at him. “It was great.” It was fantastic. “You were great.” He was fantastic!

“You were great too.” He smiled again. “Where’s your bag?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your overnight bag, I haven’t seen it.”

Oh shit.

His eyes widened. “You didn’t bring your bag?”

She lifted her chin and straightened up, trying to look as dignified as possible. “So?”

He grinned at her.

“Stop smiling.”

“You were really nervous about this.”

She glared but he didn’t buy into it.

“You were!” he said and his grin widened. “You forgot your bag!”

Well, of course she had been nervous! So she forgot her bag. She didn’t need it anyway.

“I just didn’t see the need for more clothes.” She raised a brow. “Besides, I like those miniature bath utensils the hotel provides.”

“Yeah, right.”

Like he was so superior! “Where’s your bag?”

“Other side of the bed, on the ground.”

Damn it, there it was. A black go bag.

“You want to borrow a shirt?” he asked.

“Why would I -”

“You always sleep in a shirt and panties, don’t you?”

She stared at him.

He sighed. “That mission in San Fransisco, the mission in Berlin. And the one in Vienna. You always slept in a t- shirt and leggings. I don’t have leggings, but I can give you a t shirt.

“You really pay a lot of attention to details.”

“I’m a spy, I have to.”

They smiled at each other. “A shirt would be nice, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that was the first session. I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear your thoughts on this one, so please, if you have the time, drop me a line!


	3. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Melinda has an itch and a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his took forever because not only is life still busy, but this chapter put up quite a fight! THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES to the wonderful @crazymaryt because without her support this chapter and I still would be a mess. And THANK YOU to all of you for your patience and support! It means the world to me!

This was worse than vacation time. At least on vacation Melinda got to hit a sand sack or something.

With a deep sigh, she shifted back in her seat as she watched Stella Mendelssohn on the monitor. Stella had brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a white hotel bathrobe, her feet were bare. She had changed out of her black business suit as soon as she had entered the hotel room an hour and a half ago. The clothes lay on a chair next to the bed.

Since the woman had done nothing but order food, eat said food and switch through the channels of that ridiculously big hotel room tv.

Phil Coulson and she were in the room next to hers. The tv in here was just as big and just as ridiculous.

The highlight of this mission had been breaking into Stella’s room and bugging it with the latest spy technology as Coulson had set up their room. Audio and visual input. Different camera angles, the whole deal.

Now that everything was installed and plugged in and they both sat in front of the monitors on top of that silly small desk of their hotel room on two upholstered green chairs. Coulson read through a file of some new regulations, while she kept an eye on the monitors. Getting teeth pulled was more fun.

Well, Coulson being embarrassed as Stella had changed right in front of the hidden cameras had been a little bit of fun. He was such a boy scout!

They’ve been here for hours now and he still wore his suit jacket and tie. She had thrown her stupid suit jacket onto a chair as soon as they entered the room, but not Coulson.

Nope. He was always trim and proper, always by the book. Unless they were in a fight. Then he could get dirty to beat the bad guys. Melinda grinned. She wouldn’t tell him – it’d only blow his ego out of proportion – but she really liked his style. And his hands. And his voice. Even more things she kept to herself.

Next door, Stella took a leftover fry from an almost empty plate next to her on that cushy bed and nibbled on it while she switched from some show about rich and famous people to a documentary about apes before she landed on an episode of a sitcom.

Even undercover work would be more fun than this. And she hated undercover work.

“I love The Nanny,” Coulson said and lowered the files onto his lap.

Because of course he knew the name of that show. Proof that Organization had too much time on their hands.

Melinda squinted at him. “You should’ve let me bring her in.”

“Again,” he said slowly, “we don’t prevent kidnappings by kidnapping someone.”

Instead they sat here, doing nothing. This was so ineffective! Why the hell did she volunteer for this bullshit again?

Ah, yes. Because Fury had told her that this could either end with them having to take Stella out for being a traitor to the country or protect Stella from terrorists who wanted to weaponize her knowledge about micro-organisms and viruses.

That, and Coulson needed backup.

He and Stella laughed at a joke on the show.

Melinda crossed her arms and looked at him. “I hate this.”

“You specialists have no patience.”

“We just don’t waste time.”

Coulson snorted.

Then they both straightened up, when the door to Stella’s room opened quietly.

And in came Stella’s husband. Theodor Mendelssohn. A pharmacist. And though he worked out, he was no one to fight.

Both Coulson and Melinda settled back in their chairs.

What a bust!

Stella switched off the TV and got off the bed to greet her husband. He was at least a foot taller than his wife, blond short hair and broad shoulders. He wore a grey suit and glasses.

“Hey, darling!” she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to tiptoe to kiss him.

“Hi, honey!” He dropped a carry on bag on the ground and placed his hands on his wife’s hips. “I’m sorry, the meeting went longer than I thought.”

Stella sank back down on her heels and her hands wandered to his shoulders. “You’re lucky you’re here now.” She tilted her head and smiled coyly. “I was just about to start without you.”

He moved his hands from her hips to her ass. “You know I’d punish you for that.”

“You know I like being punished.” Stella’s smile widened.

And he laughed before he slapped her ass. “You’re so bad!”

“Yes, I am!” She laughed too. “Want a drink? Something to eat?”

He bent down to kiss her deeply before he took a step back. “I want you to take off your bathrobe.”

“Yes, sir.”

Moments later the robe dropped and Stella stood naked in front of her husband.

“You’re so beautiful,” Theodor said. “Turn for me.”

She did.

Melinda pressed her lips together. This should not turn her on. This was a mission, her partner was right next to her and this should not turn her on. But it did. The way Stella just gave into his demands, that demanding tone in Theodor’s voice.

Coulson sometimes used that tone on her whenever he tried to pull rank. It made her want to kiss him. It made her want to ask for more commands. Of course instead of any of that, she rolled her eyes at him. If she’d ever tell him that he could just tell her what to do as long as it’d lead to them fucking, he’d probably run for the hills.

Besides, he was her partner. And getting into a relationship with someone from work was just dumb. Especially with her track record for relationships. They never lasted anyway. So even if she could seduce him, he’d run from her eventually and then they couldn’t work together anymore and that would suck.

Because, again, she really liked his style.

“You’re so hot!” Theodor mumbled as he ran his hands over Stella’s naked back and cupped her ass. “Now get the cuffs.” He slapped her ass again.

“Yes, sir.”

They would fuck. Melinda just knew it. They would fuck and she was getting turned on and she’d have to watch them fuck with her partner right next to her.

This was worse than boredom.

“This is your fault,” Coulson said. “You were asking for action, you willed this into existence!”

Unbelievable!

Ten minutes later, Stella was cuffed to the bed frame as Theodor pounded into her from behind. Then and again, he slapped her ass, which made her squeal in delight.

Would Coulson grab her hips like that if he’d fuck her? Would he bend over her to kiss her neck, to nibble on her shoulder while he pounded into her like that?

Melinda pressed the nails of her left hand into her palm, so that Coulson wouldn’t see it. This was a bad train of thought. A tempting, a very, very tempting one, but he was right next to her and he was clearly embarrassed by all of this. So better focus on that.

Messing with him usually helped fighting the urge to jump his bones.

“Have you ever done something like that?” Melinda asked and looked at him. His face was red and he kept his eyes fixed on the boring regulation files.

“Yes,” Stella rasped, “fuck me harder!”

Coulson swallowed hard. When he looked at her, he raised a brow. “You mean sex?”

She snorted. “I mean that.” She nodded at the monitor. “BDSM stuff.”

Theodor slapped Stella’s ass again and Coulson glanced over, before he pressed his lips together and looked back into his files.

But there was something in his expression that caught her attention.

Well, there was something to tease him about. “Who tied you up, Coulson?”

He focused onto his folders and flipped a page.

Yeah, no way he was reading right now! She grinned. “Come on, you can tell me; I can keep a secret.”

He sighed and shrugged before he returned to his files.

“Wasn’t me,” he said quietly. “But one of my girlfriends really enjoyed to …”

“Go on.”

“I don’t want to trouble your innocent ears.”

“You’re just trying to make yourself interesting.”

“She liked what they like.”

Oh dear god, she shouldn’t have started this! She swallowed hard. “And you …”

He looked up and grinned slyly. “Gave all the orders.”

Oh god.

  


o0o

  


The knocking against Stella’s hotel room door made Coulson flinch into a sitting position with his fists held up.

Melinda suppressed a grin and leaned back in the chair. He could be so cute sometimes! The whole time Stella had been ordering breakfast on the phone fifteen minutes ago, Coulson hadn’t even moved a muscle, he had been so sound asleep, and now one soft knock on a door had him wide awake.

She, on the other hand had been up for hours by now, in front of those stupid monitors, watching the Mendelssohns sleep while absolutely nothing at all had happened. After their sexcapades, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms.

Coulson had taken the first shift, so Melinda had closed her eyes for a few hours, until it had been her turn.

She really envied Coulson for his ability to fall asleep so easily. Not long after they had switched, he had fallen asleep, too.

It was almost nine in the morning.

Dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, Stella went to the door to receive breakfast from room service, while Theodor still lay in bed, sleeping.

Coulson swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His shirt was wrinkled, his hair was a mess.

And damn, he looked cute.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He stood up. “I should’ve been up since seven.”

She shrugged and turned back to the monitors. “No reason we both had to suffer through boredom.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at her. He looked at the monitor and swallowed. “Damn, that looks good.”

Melinda agreed silently.

The tray that Stella carried back to the bed had everything on it one could desire for breakfast; A pot of coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs, crispy strips of bacon, tomatoes and cheese. And a delicious looking heap of tiny, perfectly round pancakes and maple syrup.

Stella sat the tray on the nightstand before she dropped her bathrobe and crawled onto the bed to kiss her sleeping husband.

“Wake up,” she mumbled against his mouth. “Breakfast is served.”

Theodor slowly opened his eyes and smiled. “Morning, beautiful.”

“I wish I could’ve woken up like that,” Coulson mumbled and stared at the tray of food.

Melinda raised a brow. “With me naked?” That would be fun.

He sighed wistfully. “With pancakes, bacon and coffee.”

She would not laugh at that. She would not.

Coulson looked at Melinda with big puppy eyes. “Any chance there’s breakfast on its way to me?” he asked.

She gave him a pitiful look. What else was he dreaming of?

With another sigh, he grabbed the hotel phone on the night stand to his left. “Tea and pancakes for you?” he asked.

“Don’t forget the syrup.”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

She smiled. He knew her so well.

After Coulson had ordered breakfast, he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Stella was cuffed and spread eagled on the bed while Theodor teased her with a strip of bacon when he came back.

“To be young and in love,” he mumbled dryly as he sat down next to Melinda.

“Do you still do that?” The question was out before Melinda could bite her tongue.

Theodor dragged the bacon over Stella’s stomach and her left breast, before he allowed Stella to take a bite.

Coulson shook his head. “Need the right partner for it.”

Of course. Because this was about trust as much as it was about sex, wasn’t it?

Smiling, Theodor ate the rest of the bacon as he cupped Stella’s exposed pussy with his left hand. He rubbed his palm against her clit.

“Like that?” Theodor asked and slipped a finger inside of her.

Stella nodded and licked her lips. “Please, Theo …”

He added a second finger. “You’re already so wet and slick …”

Melinda felt herself getting wet, too.

Damn it.

But god, that would feel good right now, Coulson feeding her bacon. Coulson fingering her while he had her naked and cuffed to the bed. She’d let him do everything.

“How about me?” Melinda asked.

Coulson turned his head and looked at her.

Damn it, she felt herself blush! He must think that she lost her mind. “I’d like to try and you got experience, so …”

He stared.

Yeah, she wasn’t helping herself here. She pulled up her shoulders. “That was totally out of line, I’m sorry, I -”

“No, just …” He took a breath. “I don’t want to misunderstand; Are you asking me to practice BDSM with you?”

She nodded.

“You want to have BDSM sex. With me?”

Yes. The sooner, the better. “If you want.” If he’d want her to go kneel in front of him and give him a blow job, she’d do it. If he’d tell her to strip and kneel on the bed so he could fuck her from behind, she would – God, she wanted him.

“Ok,” he said quietly.

What? Her heart skipped a beat. “Ok as in you understand or -”

“We can do this, if you really want to.”

Yes, she really, really wanted to.

Their eyes met and she wanted to fuck him right then and there. She wanted to touch him so badly her hands were itching for him …

But soon she’d get to scratch that itch. And then he’d be out of her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know how this all started, we’re finally ready to move forward, right? Next up I can finally share things from Phil’s point of view. I hope to have an update a bit sooner this time! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think? I LOVE to hear from you guys. :D


	4. Session 2, Phil waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phil waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still crazy, Behind the scenes is kicking my butt and somehow my muse is feeling extra slutty, so here it finally is, a new chapter! Thank you to @carolineaquino73 and @ussjellyfish for letting me work through some stuff and biggest hugs to @crazymaryt. I hope this brings you a bit of joy, dearest friend.

He had lit the candles in the room twice just to put them out again. Candles would be too romantic when this so clearly wasn't about romance.

He had rearranged his clothing multiple times. He had loosened his dark blue tie, he had taken off his grey jacket. Then he had put his jacket back on and lost the tie. Just to end up with his jacket off and his tie loosened, the arms of his white shirt rolled up. She had seemed to like that look on him last time.

He had decanted the fancy red wine. Now it stood on the small glass table next to him, taunting him.

Kind of his fault for showing up thirty minutes early to their meeting.

If she wouldn't come he would drink the wine alone and then see what the mini bar in this hotel room had to offer.

The room was comfortable. A large bed with a wooden frame and soft, white bedding. Fresh flowers stood in a vase next to the wine and he sat in one of two plushy, modern build chairs in a window nook. Original oil paintings with colorful splashes and strokes of heavy paint decorated the white walls. A wooden desk stood at the end of the bed. There wasn't a chair in front of it. Maybe the guests that desired to write should pull over one of the chairs from the nook? Not that it mattered.

He looked at his watch. Just a minute had passed since he had last checked.

May was a minute late by now.

But nothing to worry, right? She might still show up.

After all, this meeting had been her idea.

Almost two months had passed since he had woken up in that hotel room without her.

The sound of the closing door woke him up. He remembered how she had curled up in his arms late at night, but maybe that had been just a dream.

Then they met again at work and everything was like usual, just that now he knew what her skin tasted like. He wished she'd had allowed him to kiss her.

Of course they had kissed before during some missions, but he had never kissed her just because she had wanted him too.

But that night she had wanted him. That look in her eyes while he had fingered her, those little sounds she made as she came … the raspiness in her voice as she begged him to fuck her.

And now she wanted him again.

Or not.

Phil looked at the watch again.

She was five minutes late.

Being in love with her was stupid and he knew that. This wasn't about love for her. Best case scenario she'd show up, he get to touch her again, maybe fuck her again, and maybe if he'd get really lucky, this time he'd get to kiss her, too.

But then she'd leave and he'd be back to working the occasional mission with her.

That was if she'd show up at all.

When he heard footsteps outside of the room, he straightened up. Ever since he arrived he had been doing that.

Because silly him had thought that maybe she'd be as eager as him to meet again. That maybe she'd be early too.

None of those footsteps had stopped at his door. This time they did. His heart skipped a beat.

Taking a breath, he leaned back in his chair, he tried to look as natural and as relaxed as possible.

If the maid would come in now, he'd scream.

Then Melinda May stepped into the room, wearing the same black dress she had worn last time, in her right hand she carried a familiar looking black bag. Her hair was swooped back to the left side, exposing her neck. Last time she had worn black high heels, this time they were nude that made her legs look even longer. The other really nice side effect was that she was now almost as tall as he was. With a little bending of his head he could kiss her right on that beautiful, red mouth.

As always, when he saw her, his first instinct was to say something dangerously stupid like “You look beautiful.” or worse, “I love you.” So as always he opted to keep his mouth shut.

She dropped the bag next to the door and walked towards him as he stood up and offered her a glass of wine.

With her eyebrows pulled together, she took the wine off him. “Mr. and Mrs Bond?”

“It's funny because we’re spies.”

She rolled her eyes but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. She could play it as cool as she wanted, he knew she was just as much of a dork than he was. He had seen her Star Trek collection. And it was an open secret that she enjoyed puns secretly. Sort of.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

“Will you do that every time now?” she asked and his heart skipped a beat.

He managed to make a sort of grunt. _Every time_ , she had said. Like this wouldn't be the last time but just the second time in a string of times that they would meet and he would get to make love to her. Well, to fuck her but to him it was the same. And as long as she wouldn't find out, what was the harm? He could handle it.

God, he would give his left hand for just one more night with her.

She took a sip of the wine as her eyes wandered through the room. He had left his glass on the table so he just stood there like an idiot.

He wished he could touch her. But that wasn't the deal. This was for her.

Her eyes returned to meet his gaze. “Why didn’t you kiss me last time?” she asked.

“We didn’t discuss it before hand.”

“It was on your list.”

And he would love to kiss her, “But you didn’t say I could. I would never do anything to you that you haven’t approved -”

She sighed. “Yeah yeah, sane, save …”

“Consensual. Yes.” He swallowed. “Would you like me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Noted.” Thank you, thank you! “Anything else you’d like me to change up today?” His voice sounded higher than usual, but he managed to play it cool.

She pressed her lips together.

“Please treat lightly around my ego.”

“I called you again, did I not?”

“Because I’m an amazing lover?”

“With a little bit of practice, you’ll get there.”

“Rude!”

She grinned. And she had doubted his game. Pfft! Who was flirting with him now, hm?

He tilted his head. “You can tell me whatever you want and we can do that.” He'd do everything she wanted. Everything.

“Definitely kissing.”

“Got it. What else?” If she'd like him to go down on her for the next two hours, just to be sent away with blue balls, he'd happily do that. He'd love to taste her pussy. She was so beautiful when she orgasmed. “If you don't tell me, I can't do it. Remember that kissing thing?”

She swallowed and walked to the table. With her back to him, she put down her glass.With one step, he could be behind her, kiss her neck, pull up her dress and …

“Can you tell me to take off my clothes again?” she asked.

He clenched his fists and nodded. His cock twitched just at the thought of that.

She turned around to him. Now they weren't even an arm's length apart. “And order me around like you did last time?”

“With pleasure.”

She raised a brow.

Yeah that hadn't come out right but his blood was leaving his brain and making sense got hard. “At least in here you're not questioning my authority.”

She snorted at that, like he was talking nonsense.

So cheeky! “I outrank you!”

“When we're in the field and it's on me to save your butt -”

“I can save my own butt!”

“- I do what I have to.”

Because she looked serious and because he knew he could trust her with his life always, he didn't try to argue. This wasn't the time for making a point of why he was just as capable of saving her. “But in here you'll follow my lead?” he asked instead and smiled.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to fuck?”

“Obviously.”

Perfect! He grinned happily. He'd get to fuck her again!

“Could you fuck me on the desk?”

“Desk sex?” Could this night get any better? He swallowed to keep himself from drooling. “Want me to put you on the desk and spread your legs or want me to bend you over and fuck you from behind?”

“From behind?”

“Tonight will be awesome!”

“So can we start?”

“Yes.” Suddenly it felt like fate that he had forgotten his glass of wine. Because now he had both his hands free to cradle her face and kiss her. He went slowly and watched for signs to back off, but she held his gaze and smiled until she closed her eyes as their lips met.

He nibbled on her lover lip before he pulled back. “I wanted to do that ever since you came in.”

She took a shaky breath and licked her lips, so of course he had to kiss her again. She sighed into his mouth and placed her hands on his sides.

He kissed his way from her mouth to her exposed earlobe. “Now give me your panties.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE NOTES: I know it’s been ages since the last update so thank you to all of you for still reading this! As always, I’d love to hear your thoughts on this. So if you have the time to leave a little comment, please do! It’ll make my day. :)


	5. Session 2, Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she follows his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful support! Shout out to @plechka and big hugs to @crazymaryt! I hope you enjoy this!

He took a step back and she missed his touch. Without hesitation, she reached beneath her dress, making it hitch up her thighs, and pulled down her panties. Though the skirt of the dress limited her movement – and in that way her balance, too – she managed to slip out of the panties without stumbling or falling on her now naked ass.

“Perfect,” he said when she gave them to him. His grin was so sexy, she wanted to press him against the wall, free his cock from his tightened pants and fuck him.

God, she wanted to feel him fill her up again!

He dropped the panties, grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against him for another kiss.

Kissing him felt so good! Knowing what he could do with his lips and tongue made her angry at her own stupidity last time. Of course Coulson was such a stickler for the rules that he wouldn't kiss her without her telling him to!

His mouth nibbled on her lower lip with just the right amount of pressure. She moaned and his tongue dipped into her mouth, tasting her, letting her taste him.

And then he was gone again. The bastard.

“Take off your clothes, May. Slowly.”

Fine! So he wanted to tease her? Well, she could play that game too.

She licked her lips and watched him swallow hard. Now he stood an arms length away from her. She could see the sweat on his forehead, his closed fists and how his hard on tented his pants. He wasn't half as composed as he'd like her to believe.

He wanted a show? She would give him a show.

She reached behind and pulled the zipper of the dress down to her waist before she slipped out of the small straps and rolled the top down her rips, exposing a strapless black bra.

“You're so damn beautiful,” he whispered.

Then why wasn't he touching her? She was so wet for him! She wanted him to touch her. To fuck her.

Watching him watch her, she reached behind again and unclasped the bra. His eyes widened as she peeled the cups off her breasts. She dropped it to the ground to cup her breasts with both hands and ran her thumbs over her nipples.

It felt so good!

He gasped but stayed put, so she let her hands wander down, over her rips, her stomach to her hips and to her back again, making sure to stick out her tits to him as she unzipped the rest of the dress. All it took was another little push of the fabric to help it over her hips, to make the dress fall to the ground.

At last, she kicked off her shoes before she stepped out of the puddle of clothes and towards him.

And finally, finally he snapped! With a low growl, he pulled her against him. Finally!

His mouth was as firm and gentle as his hands as he kissed her, his hands roaming over her body. His lips wandered to her neck again and he licked her throat before he kissed the spot just below her ear.

“I can't wait to fuck you.” He cupped her ass with both hands and pressed his groin against her. She could feel the heat of his cock through his pants.

Why the hell was he still wearing pants? Why was he still wearing clothes at all?

“Are you wet for me, May?”

“Yes.” Dripping, almost.

He swallowed hard before he kissed her again. Short. Sweet. But when he spoke, his tone was stern, “Go, bend over the desk and place your elbows on it.”

The desk. The desk was good. They would fuck on that desk.

With wobbly knees, she did as told. She rubbed her legs together just to get some sort of friction. She needed him inside her so badly!

“Knees apart, show me that pussy.” His voice was rough and heavy with desire.

Again, she obeyed. She wished there'd be a mirror at the bed. She wanted to see his face.

He stepped behind her. “God, you look so hot …”

When she heard the sound of his zipper, she turned her head.

“Eyes up front,” he told her.

Damn him for that. Pressing her lips together, she turned her head again and waited. By now it felt like her whole body was on fire. She wanted him so badly!

Then he was touching her, his right hand stroked her thigh, her ass before it moved to her pussy.

When he ran his fingers through her folds, she moaned.

“You're so slick … you feel so good …”

He held her open and she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance. But instead of finally fucking her, like he had promised to do, he rubbed the tip over her folds.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

“Please, please …” She leaned back to get closer to – Yes!

He pushed into her slowly, painfully slowly until he was fully inside her.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, holding her to him. “How does this feel?”

“Good. Full …Please …”

“Do you want to be fucked?”

“Please, Coulson …”

He pulled back out to push back in. “Slow like this or …”

“Hard, please, I need you …”

He pumped into her hard and fast, “Like this?”

“Yes, fuck me!”

This time, he obeyed. Hard, fast as she held on to the desk. He made her see stars.

  


o0o

  


She settled on the bed with her legs crossed as she waited for him to return from the bathroom. Like last time, she had been the first to clean up. Now he was in the shower. Showering his naked body. Taking his cock in his hands and -

Damn it, just twenty minutes ago he had given her a fantastic orgasm and yet she wanted him again. She wanted to see him naked. She wanted to run her hands over his naked body and touch him. God, if she could be in that shower with him, she'd rub herself all over him before she'd go down to her knees and take his cock into her hands. She'd take a good look at him before she'd close her mouth around the tip and -

No.

He had given her what she had asked for. They had rules and she needed to get a grip on herself.

That she had called him a second time was worse enough. And she would call him again, she knew that now.

After the last time she had woken up in his arms with his morning erection poking her back and all she had wanted to do was to turn around and wake him up with soft kisses all over his face and then he'd smile and kiss her back and they would have sex and then they could order breakfast and after that start all over again.

If it hadn't been for that tenderness that made her heart clench, maybe she would've just done that. Fuck his brains out the whole weekend long. But he was special. She'd be happy just to stay curled up with him.

So of course she got the hell out of there.

In retrospect, it was obvious that she had been just sex-crazed. Because his mouth was magic. And his hands. And, oh god, his cock.

She just felt goey inside because of his magic dick. Magic dick explained everything.

So she had called him again. They were partners. She trusted him and he was willing to giver her killer orgasms. She'd be a fool not to call him, really.

The bathroom door opened, and Coulson came back into the room, dressed in sweat pants and a green shirt. She sighed softly. At least last time she had gotten to admire his bare chest.

He stopped at the left side of the bed.

“So, how are you feeling?”

“Good,” she said. By which she meant horny.

He sat down at the edge of his bed, hands in his lap. “Are you sure? Is there anything you'd like to discuss?”

“I'm sure. I'm good.” She licked her lips and he stared at her. First at her mouth then, his gaze dropped lower.

Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders. The tips of her hair had gotten a bit wet in the shower, but otherwise she felt warm and relaxed in her big black shirt and a fresh pair of silky panties. No joga pants tonight. The way she sat offered him a look at her panties and his gaze stopped at her crotch briefly, before his eyes met hers.

He swallowed hard. “Good.” Then he furrowed his brows as he nibbled on his lower lip.

That was his worried face. She tilted her head. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just …” He took a breath and looked at the floor. “You said about the puns and about … practice and …”

“Coulson!”

“Do you want to do this again? Because it sounded like you…”

“Yes.” She wanted him now. She wanted to get rid of his damned clothes.

“Yes?”

“If you're up for it.” The words are out of her mouth before she realized what she had done.

“You know I'm up for it.” He looked so pleased with himself, it was almost too adorable to be annoyed with him. Almost.

She rolled her eyes, yet the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile before she could press her lips together.

“So we're gonna do this again?” she asked.

He nodded. “Name a time and a place and I'll be there.”

“Friday next week? Same time, same place, if we're both free?”

He smiled brightly now. “It's a date. Not that I mean it's a date, I mean …”

Now she was smiling. He was so cute when he rambled.

He took a breath. “Next Friday then.” Such a dork. She wanted to touch him. She wanted him to pull her in his lap and kiss her. She wanted him to pull her over his lap and … She pulled both her legs to the right side, so she could rub them together.

“Coulson … what you said about your former girlfriend … and spanking…” Damn, now she was the one stuttering. She felt herself blush.

“Yes?”

“Could we try that?”

“Of course. If you want.” There was so much warmth in his voice.

She focused on the soft sheets before she posed her next question, “What did you do to your ex?”

“I would undress her partly and tie her hands behind her back. Then pull her over my lap before I'd lift her skirt … she'd usually wore a loose skirt for this. And then I'd spank her with my hand and … I'd finger her and …” his voice trailed off.

She'd love that. His hands on her body, being under his control. She fought the urge to touch herself.

“Could we do that?” She glanced at him.

“Yes.” He shifted at the edge of the bed, probably to hide the fresh tent in his pants, but she saw him. She could not stop looking at him.

“I'm sorry, it's just that we're …”

“Are you thinking about her?” She had to ask this. She wouldn't think about why.

“You. Just you,” he said and she felt warm. And hot.

“Would you like to go another round?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for another chapter! I had such fun writing this! If you have the time, please tell me what you think?! Your support means the world to me!


	6. Session 2, Another round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they go another round.

He nodded and licked his lips as he stared at hers. “How do you want this?”

“You haven't tied me up today.”

“Because you didn't say I could.”

She rolled her eyes, but damn, he was sweet. “Do you remember the Mendelssohns?” she asked.

“Yes.” His cock twitched and she wanted to touch him.

Instead she buried her hands in the soft sheets and crumbled the fabric up in her hands. “Could we do what they did the first time?”

He swallowed hard. “You want me to cuff you to the bed and fuck you from behind and slap your ass?”

“Would you be comfortable with -”

“Yes. I'm just …” He took a breath. “I'm just making sure.” For a moment he seemed as excited as she was about this, but then his brows furrowed. “I don't have cuffs with me, is it ok if we use my tie? It's silk.”

Oh my god, that man! She smiled. “Yes.”

“Do you remember the safe-word?”

“Yes.”

“Promise you'll use it, if I do something you don't like.”

“Promise.”

“Then strip while I get my tie.” He got off the bed.

“Yes, sir.”

He stopped mid-movement and turned to her, his brow raised. “Did you just call me sir?”

Oh dear. She nodded. Stella had addressed Theodor as sir and whenever Coulson acted all tough and she called him sir in the field, it also made her want to rip his clothes off and so she hadn't even thought about it and now …

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. “Nice.”

She grinned too. Her smile eve widened, when he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

“Now off with your clothes.”

He gave her space and she loved the look on his face as she pulled the shirt over her head.

He groaned and came in for another kiss. She only restrained herself from just grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on the bed with him because he had a mission, too.

She couldn't wait to fuck him again! Her panties were already wet with her juices.

Fortunately he was quick to grab his tie from the chair closest to his side of the bed, where all his clothes lay neatly folded up. It only took him two seconds to return to her. The same amount of time she needed to rid herself off her panties. And just enough time to lay sideways on the bed, head propped up on her elbow, looking as seductive as possible.

The way he stared and swallowed made it all worth it. He sat down on the edge of the bed again. “On your hands and knees, face the headboard, please.” His voice is rough.

She did as told and he mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like “So fucking beautiful.” as he ran his hand over her back, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

He was gentle when he wrapped the tie around her wrists. “Is this ok?” he asked.

“A little loose, actually.”

He stretched out his arm and slapped her ass. She barely felt it, his touch was so soft. “You were saying?” he asked like this should intimidate her.

She grinned. “I can escape this in seconds.”

Another slap, just as soft. Still, it turned her on. He leaned forward. With one hand under her chin, he turned her for a deep kiss that made her curl her toes.

“Keep your hands there and hold on tight!” he said. “Eyes up front.”

Orders she was just too happy to obey, especially since he got into position on the bed behind her. Well, except for the eyes up front bit. She really wanted to see his cock! But not more than to fuck him again, there they were.

Some ruffling, some shifting. She spread her legs some more just to torture him back. He groaned. And then, finally, his hand grabbed her hip and she felt the hot tip of his cock against her entrance. “You're so beautiful …” he mumbled as he pushed into her. “Wet, hot … velvet …”

She bucked up against him. “Please …” She needed him deeper, harder.

“You're so perfect.” He thrusted into her with steady strokes, slapping her ass occasionally.

“Harder,” she moaned.

“Don't be so demanding!” He slapped her left ass cheek again.

She gasped. “You can do that harder too.”

“Oh God.” He pushed into her hard and deep. “So fucking hot!” He slapped her ass again, harder this time.

“Yes!” God, yes!

“You're so damn hot!” He fucked her hard now. In and out, in and out. So fucking good! Another slap on her ass. It stung just the right amount. Then she felt him lean over her, his chest brushing against her back as he kept fucking her. “Are you close?” he mumbled. She felt his breath on her neck.

“Mmmmm…”

lHe gave a little laugh and kissed the point where her neck met her shoulder. “Come for me, Melinda.”

That was all it took.

 

o0o

 

It took them two weeks and two days instead of one to meet again. Now it was Sunday.

He had called her Melinda in bed. Her name sounded perfect when it came out of his mouth.

 

She hadn't told him that, because that would've meant telling him she'd like him to use her name more often.

And that was too personal, right?

They were just fucking. Just fuck buddies because he had a magic dick and fantastic hands and a talented mouth.

They would kiss again tonight. Going without kissing him the last two weeks though they had spent almost every minute together on that damned mission had frustrated her to no end.

Tonight they'd make up for that, hopefully.

Yesterday they had returned from a mission, this morning they had been debriefed.

Afterwards she went home, took a shower and then spent half an hour in front of her closet to pick an outfit. Which was ridiculous. Eventually she chose a backless, dark green dress with a holter top with a bow on her neck and a flared skirt that went below her knees. A loose skirt, he had said. This one he could just lift above her ass while she'd lay across his lap. Beneath it she only wore black lacy panties.

But thanks to her ridiculousness, she barely had only ten minutes left to do her hair and make up, so basically, she blow dried her hair, pinned it up, put on some mascara before she rushed out of the door. Of course on the way to the hotel she couldn't stop worrying about not wearing more make up, or at least some rouge. Or lip stick. Which was even more ridiculous.

Her heart was racing as she approached their hotel room.

This time he had checked them in as “The Smiths” again. She would not make a comment on that, she simply would not.

She swiped the key card and went in.

The room looked as perfect and sterile as the first one they had met in. There were even the same black and white photos on the wall. Same brass lamps on the night stand, same bed, same chairs, same layout of the space. Just the look outside the windows proofed they were in fact in another room.

He looked perfect in his dark blue suit and white shirt with rolled up sleeves. His jacket and tie lay on a chair.

Like last time he was already waiting for her with a drink. Whisky.

Good. She felt the need for something strong before she'd have to say what she wanted to do tonight. - What she wanted him to do to her.

She took the drink from him and downed it.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Just nervous.”

“Because of the spanking?” He tilted his head. “We don't have to do anything, if you don't like.”

But she wanted to do all the things!

“Please, just talk to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in three weeks! Wohooo! I’m tired but I’m also proud of myself. Big BIG thank you to all of you for your amazing support! Without you I would be less proud right now because I wouldn’t have spent the last hours writing. Your kind words mean so much too me!  
> So please, if you have the time, tell me what you think!?


	7. Session 3, Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she tells him what she wants

She took a deep breath. She was being ridiculous! This was Phil. He was her safe place. And spanking was on his list. He had done it before, with his ex and when he had talked about it, it seemed like he had enjoyed it. He most definitely had enjoyed slapping _her_ ass last time. She had no reason to be nervous or embarrassed. Yet still, she felt like she had on their first night.

“Could you spank me?” she asked. “Not just like you did last time, but harder and …” God, she felt herself blushing. She looked to the floor.

“You can tell me everything you want.” His voice was soft.

She dared to look up again and he smiled at her.

“We can do whatever you want,” he said. “You just have to tell me. And whatever you tell me, if you ever want to stop during the session, you just tell me that too, and we stop, ok?”

She nodded and swallowed hard. “I'd like you to pull me over your knee, lift my skirt and spank me.”

“We can definitely do that. What else?”

“Could you undress me?”

“Yes.”

“Could you play with me as you spank me?”

“Play, like how?” He tilted his head and swallowed hard.

“Just touch me wherever you want.”

“The more you tell me …”

“My ass, my pussy, my tits.” God, she wanted him bad! “Like you did the first time.”

“I can definitely do that.” He clenched his hands. The bulge in his pants was obvious.

It gave her courage. “And when I'm naked, could you bind my arms behind my back with your tie and fuck me over the desk? From behind?”

“One sec.” He went to the chair and grabbed the tie. As he draped it around his neck, he got to the bed and took a pillow, which he dropped on the top of the desk. Then he turned to her, looking pleased with himself. “Yes, I can,” he said. “Anything else?”

God, he was cute. “No.” And sexy.

“Remember the safe-word?”

“Of course.” Pugs. Why would she forget pugs?

“So we can start?”

Oh, yes! She wanted to kiss him, she wanted – Crap! “No! I want kissing. I forgot to say before, but I want kissing!”

He grinned. “Lots of kissing. Noted.”

“Now we can start.”

He stepped closer and leaned down, brushing his nose against hers before he kissed her. She sighed and placed her hands on his broad shoulders.

He ran his hands over her hips and sides to her back, where his hands came to rest on her shoulder blades.

He pulled back a little, breaking their kiss. “May … uhm, your back …”

“Yes?” She tried to look innocent.

“Could you turn for me?”

She took a step back, which was bad because she had to stop kissing and touching him and at the same time, the expression on his face, the way he swallowed nervously, told her that the time spent picking her outfit hadn't gone to waste.

Once she had her back to him, he took a deep shaky breath.

“Your dress doesn't have a back,” he whispered, almost awestruck.

Yes, definitely worth it. She looked at him over her shoulder. “It has a bow.”

“And if I tug at it will you …”

“Be topless? Yes.” She smiled.

“Hm …” He looked at her dreamily.

“I didn't want you to worry about a bra, so …”

“Oh my god! I can get a bra of a woman like this!” He snapped his fingers. “I was being a _gentleman_!”

“Whatever you say, sir.” She grinned.

“You're mocking me!” He slapped her ass. “You really want to be spanked, don't you?”

Yes, yes she wanted that! Her grin widened. Sighing, he turned her to him, cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

God, that man could kiss! She moaned and his tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands roamed over her body again. But when she tried to press herself against him, he slapped her ass again and took a step back.

He looked at her with his brows pulled together. “Stay here and think about what you've done!”

Or she could think about what they were about to do. His hands on her bare ass, more kissing … How he'd move inside her …

She watched him go to the bed and pick up another pillow. He had such a great ass. And a great cock. She would love to see him naked. She'd love to run her hands all over his body, too …

He carried the pillow to the couch and sat down. The pillow landed on the floor next to him. “Come here, knees on the pillow, lean over my lap, please.”

That sentence alone sent a rush of heat through her body. She followed his directions.

Once she was over his lap, he brushed her hair to one side and rubbed her back gently. “Is this ok? Are you comfortable?”

She smiled at him and nodded. She could feel his erection against her stomach. This was nice. He leaned down and kissed her. Holding her head like this was awkward but the kiss was sweet.

He sat up and she got back into position. He rested his right arm over her back. The hit came unexpectedly and she squeaked. Not that it hurt, he had just surprised her.

Of course he immediately tried to pull her up. “I'm so sorry, I'm -”

“Phil!” She turned her head to look at him, but otherwise stayed in position.

“Yes?” He looked so worried and guilty. Poor darling.

“Do it again,” she said, “harder.”

She looked back to the floor. For a while nothing happened. Then his he hit her again, just as softly as before. And again. Four, five times. Ten. The sound of it echoed through the room. She pressed her lips together to keep her sounds to herself.

“How does this feel?” he asked and hit her again.

“Good.” So good. His cock pressing against her stomach, feeling vulnerable in the position she was in, his arm resting on her back as to assure she'd stay in place and then his hand hitting her … It felt so good.

“Think you can handle more?”

“Yes.” She wanted more!

“Are you sure? We can stop here, if you want.”

“I don't wanna stop.”

“Then I'm gonna lift your dress now, ok?”

She caught her breath and nodded. God, yes! She was already so wet for him!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support until now! This session kinda turned out longer than planned, but since I’m dead tired, I had to cut it here. Hopefully I’ll have the next chapter up soon! Until then, please let me know what you think? Your comments, kudos, likes, tags and reblogs always make my day!


	8. Session 3, Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he lifts her skirt.

He lifted the dress up until it pooled around her waist, leaving her ass and legs exposed.

“God, you're beautiful,” he mumbled. When his hand landed on her ass this time, it felt soft, sending shivers down her spine. He squeezed her left cheek before he moved his hand between her legs and cupped her pussy through her panties.

The warmth of his hand felt so good against her center, but she needed more! Moaning softly, she leaned into his touch just to be disappointed when he pulled his hand away completely.

Next he hit her again, hard slaps on her ass, three, four times, before he caressed her ass again. She waited for him to reach for her pussy again, instead he ran both his hands over her ass and legs.

“I really like those panties you're wearing.” His voice was dark and raspy.

She wanted to reply something smooth, but before she could, he had pulled them down to her knees in one swift move, so all she could do was gasp.

God, that man was so hot! She moved in his lap, trying to rub her stomach against his hard cock.

He slapped her ass sharply, drawing another gasp from her. “Close your legs and arch your back, show me that pussy.”

Yes, everything he wanted if he just kept touching her! She did as told, knowing full well how exposed she must be to him. From his perspective he must see everything!

His cock twitched against her stomach.

He caressed her legs and ass until he finally moved his hand between her legs, cupping her pussy. He ran a finger through her folds and she pressed her lips together to keep from groaning.

“So beautiful …” he whispered. He pulled her pussy lips apart with both hands, making her feel even more exposed. “So wet and hot …”

That voice of his was driving her wild! He pushed a finger inside of her and she moaned. He added a second finger and moved them in and out quickly, making her eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Do you like this?” he asked.

“Hmmmmm …”

He slapped her ass with his other hand. “Use your words, May!”

“I like it.” God, it was perfect!

“How about this?” He rubbed his thumb over her clit.

“Yes,” she gasped. More, please, more! His thumb rubbed her clit in the same rhythm as his fingers pumped into her.

“God, you're so sexy …” His fingers kept moving, his thumb added pressure to her clit, his words barely registered. “Still think you deserve a spanking?”

Thankfully, she heard the question. “Yes,” she gasped. If she wouldn't have answered he'd probably end it here and she didn't want that. Not yet. This was so much better than anything she had imagined.

“Think you can handle more?” he asked.

“Yes!” She needed more!

She moaned with loss when he withdrew his fingers. He placed his arm on her back again, holding her in place while he spanked her, alternating hits on both cheeks, coming quick and flat, setting her on fire.

Eventually his hand came to rest on her ass, rubbing her skin gently. “How does your ass feel?”

Tingly. Good. She arched her back. “I can take more.”

“It's nice and red now. So pretty …” he said like he hadn't even heard her. “Sit up please, I want to see your tits.”

God, that voice! For a little payback, she shifted in his lap, rubbing herself over his cock. He rewarded her with a deep groan and she sat up. The skirt fell back over her ass, which was regretful but she had faith, he'd fix that.

He cradled her face and kissed her. He was so hot! The things his tongue could do … She wanted him so much!

She placed a hand on his knee and slid it up. Of course he ruined all the fun by grabbing her wrist. “Please,” she mumbled against his mouth.

He nibbled on her lower lip. “This is about you,” he mumbled. “All about you.”

He pulled away and moved her hand to her side. A smile blossomed on his face as he looked at her. “I've been waiting for this the whole night,” he said. He pulled at the bow like he was opening a present. His eyes widened as it dropped to her waist. He cupped her tits with both hands, feeling their weight, running his thumbs over her nipples. He looked so happy, it made her sit up a little straighter.

“Your nipples are hard as pearls.” He sought out her gaze. “Have I told you that you have beautiful tits?”

She felt beautiful when he looked at her. “Yes.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Because it's true.” He kissed her again. Quick, gentle. “Lift your arms, please.”

She did and he pulled her dress over her head and dropped it on the sofa next to him.

“Back on my lap, please.”

She obeyed, making sure to spread her legs as much as her panties around her knees allowed her too. She needed to feel his fingers on her again!

She was not disappointed. He spread her open with both hands again. “Your pussy is so beautiful. Do you like me looking at it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me touching it?” He ran a finger over her slit.

“Yes.”

His fingers slipped back into her, his thumb returned to her clit and it was perfection, rubbing, stroking, fucking her until she came hard.

His fingers rested inside of her as she caught her breath.

“Had enough?” he asked.

Was he kidding? She twisted herself until she could look up to him. “I can take more.”

He spanked her again, once, but not as hard as before. “Do you want to be fucked?”

“Yes.” God, yes.

“Get up.” His voice sounded chocked up. He helped her stand as he stood up too, just to kneel in front of her to help her step out of her panties and out of her heels. When he got up, he kissed her, way too short, just to pull away and take her hand.

He lead her to the desk but as she attempted to turn and bend over it, he pulled her into his arms.

“Not yet.” He kissed her neck and nibbled on her jawline. “More kissing, first.”

He kissed her long and deep, running his hands, until he cupped her ass and pressed her against him. His cock poked into her stomach and though she had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm, she wanted so much more. This man made her greedy …

Eventually he pulled the tie from around his neck. “Hands behind your back,” he mumbled against her lips. Of course she obeyed. He continued to drive her crazy with his kisses as he tied her hands together behind her back. When he was finished, he took a step back and swallowed hard. “You're stunning, you know that?

He'd fuck her now, she felt it. His cock tented his pants. He was hard for so long now, she wondered if it hurt. If he'd want her to get on her knees to kiss him better, she'd happily do that.

“Now turn and bend over the desk. Eyes up front.”

 _Eyes up front_ , she hated that, but did as told, spreading her legs and arching her back to drive him as wild as he made her. She heard him open his pants. She hated not getting to see him.

For once, he didn't mess around but pushed into her with one swift move that made them both groan. Then he gave them both what they wanted, hard and deep. When she came again, she pressed her lips together. He called her 'Melinda' as he spilled himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support! I can’t believe it’s just January and I already posted so much new Philinda fanfic! You guys inspire me! - As do these two idiots in love! :D  
> Please tell me your thoughts, if you have the time. I love hearing from you!


	9. Session 3, Kick Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she proves her skills.

Her butt still felt a bit tingly after what they had done. Just thinking about it made her blood flow faster. The shower in the bathroom got turned off, so he’d be out with her soon. She looked down on herself and draped the shirt she wore over her crotch as she sat on the bed with her legs folded underneath her. Again, she had decided against wearing pants. It had worked out last time, why not tonight? She’d love to have another round with him before they’d have to part. Or two.

If she’d have to wait another few weeks or more to be with him again, they were almost obligated to go another round, since they were so good at it. Because he was so good at it.

If she’d tell him that, would that blow up his ego, or something else? And if it would turn him on, would it be worth dealing with his oversized ego afterwards?

Probably yes.

He came out of the bathroom, wearing jogging pants and a grey shirt. He must’ve rubbed his hair with a towel because now it was wet and stood in every direction. Cute.

Shame about the clothes he wore, but still, he looked very cute.

Sexy.

He sat down on the bed. “How are you doing?” he asked and tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Why did he look worried? “Are you?”

“I wasn’t the one getting spanked and tied up.”

Being pulled over his lap as he fingered her to a mind blowing orgasm might just’ve been the sexiest experience of her life. Closely followed by him fucking her over the desk right after. Yet still, he really looked worried. Just like when she had squeaked after the first hit. Ridiculous.

She raised a brow.  “You know I could kick your ass whenever I want, right?”

“No, I don’t!” He straightened up and pointed at her. “And you don’t either. You specialists are always so damn cocky!”

She snorted. Realistic assessment of one’s skills and being cocky were two very different things. Seemed like he had to learn that the hard way. Again. “Would you like a demonstration?”

“Now?”

She shrugged. “If you need to rest up first …”

He squinted at her. “We stay on the bed. Whoever gets the other pinned down wins, whoever breaks any furniture forfeits?”

Please, that wasn’t even a challenge! She grinned at him and got up on her knees. “Do your worst.”

They rolled around but it was ridiculously easy to pin him underneath her as she straddled him. His body just went limp and she was about to remark on his weakness when he suddenly threw them around. They struggled again, but he used his weight to hold her down, the he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

Now he loomed over her, his face flushed, smirking. “You’re also gullible! You fell for the oldest trick in the book. Never trust your opponent when they’re most desperate!”

“I allowed you to win and you know it!”

“Is that so?” He was so smug, she should throw him off the bed just for that. Or kiss him. She settled for wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned as she pressed her center against his. He was already half erect.

His eyes closed and he licked his lips.

Yeah, she could basically see how the blood from his brain flooded elsewhere.

Now she smirked. “I didn’t want to bruise your ego.”

“Usually bruising my ego doesn’t trouble you. It’s just that I won!”

She activated the muscles in her legs ever so slightly. “I could kill you with my thighs right now if I wanted to.”

He opened his eyes and tilted his head. For a moment she thought he’d kiss her, but no. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Coulson …” God, she wanted him!

“Just tell me and you can have it.” He rubbed his hips against hers, but it wasn’t enough.

“Fuck me.”

He groaned and kissed her.  “How?” He kissed her chin, the spot right under her ear.

She used her legs to pull him closer to her. “Like this, you pinning me down, please …” She needed him inside of her!

He kissed her again. “Spread your legs.”

She did as told. They kissed as he reached between them to push aside her panties and take out his cock. They kissed as he pushed into her, fucking her deep and slow and they kissed as he made her come again.

Afterwards he took his weight off her, but she followed his movement until they were nestled into each other, both on their sides. And they kissed some more.

She could stay like this with him the whole night.

After ten minutes, maybe half an hour nature called and she had to leave him for the bathroom. He was still in bed, laying on his side, looking at her with a soft smile. It was dark outside now. Only the lamp on the night stand that he had switched on so she could find her way to the bath tinted the room in its warm yellow light.

She wanted to get back in bed with him so badly, she went to pick up her dress from the floor. Clearly, she needed to leave.

He sat up. “What are you doing?”

“I think I need to leave and -”

“What did I do?”

“Nothing, I just -” She needed to go and gain perspective. This was just sex! No need to get emotional.

“Please, please just tell me what I did?”

“This is all about me.”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what you said twice now. No, three times. You said it on our first session too.” Like he wasn’t in it. He was the one in control, always at a distance. Which is what she wanted, right? Right?

He just stared at her as she stood there, still half naked, clinging to a flimsy dress.

“What are we doing here?” she asked. What was in this for him when it was all about her?

He tried to smile. “Having great, consensual sex?”

“Then why do I feel like I’m the one always pushing _your_ boundaries?” He had stopped her multiple times today. And he had been so uncomfortable with the spanking today … That worried look on his face … She had been a bad partner. Sex  couldn’t be one-sided. She shouldn’t use him as a human vibrator.

“What?” His eyebrows almost touched his hairline.

She swallowed hard. “You’re really sweet and I just can’t keep taking advantage of you like this.”

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve said since we met!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just HAD to bring in some angst! - Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did! Please let me know what you think! :D


	10. Session 3: Freakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he's trying to stay calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s for @crazymaryt! I hope next week will be better than your last one! You deserve a break! And I hope you enjoy this!

“This is what you’re freaking out about?” he asked and couldn’t believe his luck. “About me not wanting this?” He moved to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the ground, holding onto the sheets to cover his privates.

When she got out of bed to leave he had feared he had been found out. That she knew now that he loved her because of what he had done. - Making love instead of simply fucking her.

He had been so reckless! Kissing her as much as he had and being tender and just being obvious.

He thought he had ruined everything.

And now … this?!

Fortunately for him, she seemed a bit dense when it came to reading his feelings regarding them.

Without looking at him, she slipped into her dress. “I’m not freaking out.”

He snorted. Yeah, she was! But this was fixable.

“This is weird, ok?” She sighed and pushed her hair to the side before she wrapped the dress up with a bow around her neck. “Usually guys like it when I touch them.”

“I do like it when you touch me!”

“Then why did you stop me from …”

“If you’d have touched me then, I would’ve come in my pants and that would’ve been an embarrassment for me and a disappointment for both of us.” Before he had come her tonight, he had gotten off to the memories of fucking her on that bed from behind while slapping her ass, just so he could get through tonight without embarrassing himself.

She dropped her arms to the sides. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

She glared at him and he held up his hands. “I’m not.” He was stating the obvious, so how could she not see that!

But again, it worked in his favor so far, so he’d better not make a big deal out of it.

She squinted at him and tilted her head.

Oh no.

He knew that look. That look always, always meant he was screwed. Usually it lead to them running into a rain of bullets or jumping off buildings, but in here?

He had a feeling, jumping off buildings might be easier.

“Tell me a fantasy,” she said and crossed her arms.

His most recurring fantasy was that he’d fuck her on the desk and she’d say she loves him as he made her come. Another one was where he fucked her in bed, from behind, with both of them on their sides and she’d tell him how much she loves him. And in this other fantasy -

“Just one thing you want to do with me,” she said. “Just one fantasy _you_ have.”

Okay, how could he answer that without getting into trouble? “I loved fucking you -”

“Not one of my fantasies, one of _yours_.”

“Everything we did so far was definitely one of my fantasies, too. That’s the whole _point_. That we both want it and -”

She glared again. “Stop trying to nerd your way out of this.”

“Your bra.” He pulled in a breath. God, his heart was racing! “I want to take off your bra.”

She shook her head. “That’s too tame. I need more.”

“Everything.” Everything she’d ask him to do was most likely a fantasy he had already had of them – minus the love confessions which were usually parts of his, even when he just needed to jack off to prepare himself for these sessions with her.

Kissing her, touching her, making her come … Everything.

She stared at him, but at least she stopped glaring.

“The list.” He swallowed hard. “Everything on that list I gave you, I’d love to do with you. That’s why you get to pick and choose and -”

“The list, hm?”

“Yes.” There was that look of hers again. Crap.

She gave a short nod. “I’ve got some homework then.”

“Homework?”

She grabbed her shoes and slipped into them. “Write a list of my own to make it fair.”

“But you hate paperwork,” he said weakly. This was surreal.

“It’ll be worth having you pick and choose.”

“So we’re ok?”

“We’re ok.”

But still, she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE NOTES: This story is such fun to write! I probably enjoyed torturing Phil in this scene a bit too much, but what can I say? I hope you enjoyed it too! Thank you so much for all your support! And please if you have the time, I always love reading from you? Got any ideas what May might put on her list?


	11. Session 4, Her list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he has to pick and choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick with a nasty cold, so I’m home. Meds keep the worst at bay and I decided the best way to deal with the situation would be writing, so here we are!

About a month later they found time to arrange another date.- Not that they were dating. He knew they weren't dating, they were having great, consensual sex and he was fine with that. Completely fine.

The hotel room had everything they might need, a big bed with a metal headboard and a desk and a plushy sofa. And a phone to order room service. Everything else she might want, he had put into his go bag.

As always, he had dressed up for the occasion, dark suit, blue shirt and silk tie. She seemed to like it like that and he definitely wanted to look good to her.

So if things went well, they could have a great night with fantastic sex.

It was enough.

And it was definitely more than he had with her before.

He could handle it. It was fine.

Plus she was five minutes early today so he only had been waiting for her for ten minutes. So that was good, too.

As soon as she entered the room and dropped her go back on the floor, he wanted to grab and kiss her, which was his natural reaction to seeing her and less good. But damn, she looked fantastic tonight, red dress, red shoes, red lips. Her hair was up in a loose bun and the dress was tight and slinky and just – She was perfect.

He got off the sofa and walked up to her until they were just an arms length apart. - He didn't dare to get closer.

When she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her decollate, he drew in a sharp breath. Pretty sure, she did that just to torture him, but what a sweet torture it was!

“My list,” she said and handed him the paper.

He unfolded it and started reading. Took him less than a second to figure out that this was just another way of her torturing him. When he looked back at her, she had her chin up high and her arms crossed as she smiled at him triumphantly.

“This is just my list,” he said and her smile widened. Yes, she was most definitely torturing him!

“No, it's not,” she said gleefully. “It's a different font, and I left out the dictionary bits that your list had. And I added things.”

Added? His eyes flew back to the list. What was she talking about? What was new? “Cuddling?”

She raised a brow. “If it's too kinky for you …”

Oh dear god, that woman would be the death of him! He couldn't help it, he grinned, too. Cuddling with her might be too much for him, but not because it was too kinky. - Yeah, better not tell her that!

“I also put down 'being naked together',” she said.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. “Are you serious about this?” he asked. Because of course this list was just a tool to mock him, right?

She shrugged lightly. “If you don't want to get rid of your clothes, that's of course your decision, I just thought it might be nice.”

“Nice?” His voice broke in the most embarrassing way. So he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Is this your way of telling me you want to see my cock?”

She nodded.

Holy shit, she just nodded.

That alone was enough to sent a jolt of desire through him. “And you really want to try all those things?”

She nodded again. “Now _you_ pick and choose.”

What now?

“You told me we were only doing my fantasy because I didn't have a list -”

“I didn't -”

“But now I have a list, so it's your turn.”

That really wasn't what he had meant!

“Just tell me what you want and we can do that,” she said.

Yeah, that made no sense. “You put Oral sex and Anal play on your list.”

“I did.” She didn't even blink, she just looked at him. “Would you like to do that tonight?”

Yes. Filling her mouth with his cock, teasing her cute little asshole with his fingertips, yes, he wanted to do that. But that wasn't the point. “You're really serious.”

“I am.” She tilted her head. “Now stop stalling and tell me a fantasy.”

“If I suggest anything you're not comfortable with -”

“Just tell me.” She graced her hand over his arm. “Just trust me.”

Okay. He took a deep breath. He trusted her. He owed her that. “Would you be willing to give me a blow job?”

She smiled brightly. “How would you like me to do that?”

“You like it when I strip you, right?”

“Yes.”

“Could I undress you and take off your bra and touch you like before?”

“Yes.”

He really liked that bit too. Now the tricky part, “Could I order you to kneel and suck me off?”

“You want to come in my mouth?”

“No, I meant -”

“Because you could, if you wanted to.”

His cock twitched. She wanted to kill him! “Is it okay, if I fuck you instead?” He'd love to come into her mouth but there was no guarantee they'd go a second round – the two times before they had but that didn't mean much. And he really wanted to fuck her sweet pussy again.

“How do you want to fuck me?” she asked.

All night and every way possible. See? That was why it was bad to let him choose. He was greedy when it came to her. But he would control himself, he would. “We could move this to the bed, like I strip you and play with you and then I sit down on the bed and you could kneel and suck me and then I could tell you to get on the bed on all fours to fuck you from behind?” She liked it when he fucked her from behind, right? She had requested it a lot and the bed was soft, so kneeling on it wouldn't make her too uncomfortable.

“Sounds great.” She smiled again. “What about kissing?”

He always wanted to kiss her. “I'd like to kiss you a lot, if that's okay.”

“Very. And what about the anal play?”

“Anal play?”

“You specifically mentioned it.”

Why did she have to notice that? “Would you enjoy that?”

“I'd like to find out.”

“I'd like to touch you there.” He held up his hands. “Just touch!”

“Then you should do that.” Smiling still, she tilted her head. “Remember your safe word?”

“Yes.” He was already hard for her.

“Then I'm ready when you are,” she said.

So he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading and for supporting me! If you have the time, please drop me a comment? I love reading from you too! :)


	12. Session 4, His Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they fulfill his fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still sick, I’m still at home, but at least Phil and Melinda get to have fun … 
> 
> Big thank you to @carolineaquino73 for helping me with a scene eventough she’s not yet fully caught up with the story and hates spoilers! You’re amazing! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for your constant support and comments. it means the world and makes writing this even more fun, because I get to share with you!

The look on his face as he read her list was priceless. And she was proud that this time she had been the one asking him about the safe word.

But this right here? This was what she had longed for ever since she had left that hotel room a month ago.

He lips glided over hers and she opened up to welcome his tongue. Her eyes fell shut. She just wanted to feel. She had missed the taste of him over the last month, even more so during the five days they had spent on a mission together in Russia. She had missed touching him.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

She had missed that, too. Feeling him, being held by him, being touched.

His hands caressed her back, squeezed her shoulders just to wander down the sides of her spine to cup her ass. His left hand stayed there, warm and firm, but his right moved back up and unzipped her dress.

He had such lovely hands. The things he could do with them …

If he would just do them!

Instead he took a step back and broke all contact. God, he was so frustrating!

She opened her eyes just to find him looking at her.

“I really like this dress too,” he said. His voice was as soft as velvet and she wanted to kiss him again. “I didn't know you had so many.”

She had bought this one last Friday specifically in hope he'd take it off of her, but she wouldn't tell him that. Instead she just smiled and tilted her head so it would be perfectly positioned for another kiss.

He moved in and kissed her neck as he pushed the broad straps of the dress over her shoulders and down her arms until the whole dress fell to the ground.

He leaned back and his eyes wandered to the black lace bra she had bought also especially for tonight. It was itchy, uncomfortable and almost see through, but the look on his face made the eighty bucks she had paid absolutely worth it.

Then his gaze travelled even lower and -

“You're not wearing panties.” He swallowed hard.

She grinned. “Is that a problem?”

He shook his head. “It's like unwrapping the best present ever.” And finally he kissed her, really kissed her again. He touched her waist, her stomach, her thighs. His right hand moved between her legs. “You're so hot and sexy and wet and amazing,” he mumbled and kissed her some more as his hands roamed over her body.

Then, suddenly, her bra was open and next it was on the floor.

He broke their kiss just to smirk at her. “Quod erat demonstrandum.”

 _What was to be proven._ Seriously? “You're such a dork!” She cradled his head and kissed him.

He laughed against her mouth. “And _you_ were turned on by my latin,” he said between kisses. “That was the first time _you_ kissed _me_.” Kiss. “ _Dork_.” Kiss. “Also, if you ever tease me about that bra thing again, I might have to spank you.”

Fine, whatever. She would use that info to her advantage later. Now he massaged her breasts, his thumbs teased her nipples, his tongue did delicious things with her mouth and everything was perfect.

So of course he stopped.

One day she'd use that safe word to stop him from constantly stopping when things got good!

He pulled in a deep breath and took her hand. Without a word, he lead her to the bed. The tent in his pants couldn't make it too comfortable for him to walk, but she was dripping wet and her folds were swollen so much, it almost hurt, so tough luck. At least she could rub her legs together as they moved to get some friction.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, grabbed a white, plushy pillow and dropped it on the ground in front of him.

“Kick off your heels and kneel,” he said sternly.

She did as told as quickly as she could, pressing her thighs together. She felt so empty, she wanted him to fuck her. But first she wanted to see that cock. God, finally, she would see it!

“Legs spread,” he said, “show me that pussy.”

He killed her, he just absolutely killed her! She opened her thighs and the look he gave her sent a rush of desire though her. She loved being so open to his gaze, she loved how hungry he looked at her pussy. But damn, did she miss the friction.

She held in her breath and turned her hands into fists as he slowly, ever so slowly opened his pants and took out his cock.

A big beautiful hard cock.

“Suck.”

Oh, yes, please! She reached out her hands and leaned forward and

“Just your mouth, May. Hands behind your back.”

Such a buzzkill! She glared at him as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and crossed her hands behind her back.

His eyes fell shut and he hissed. “So good …”

Yeah, maybe this was nice. She circled the tip with her tongue and he grabbed the edge of the bed with both hands. She felt him twitch against her mouth. Yes, this was definitely something!

“Melinda …”

She took more of him into her mouth just to release him almost completely and start a new, her lips and tongue toying with him as she watched his face.

His breathing got hard and shallow, his cock almost pulsated in her mouth. She wanted to make him come. She just wanted to see him fall apart and taste him and know she was the reason.

“Enough!” His voice was so rough she almost didn't recognize it. He moved back and away until she had to let go of his cock. He grabbed his cock with his right hand and pumped twice. She glared at him some more. This was so mean!

“Get on the bed, on all fours,” he rasped, “I want your ass at the edge of the bed.”

Well, maybe she could forgive him. She stood up on wobbly legs and made it to the bed. Within seconds she was right where he wanted her, so he better give her what she needed. Her whole body was aching for him!

His fingers ran over her slit and she moaned. Then he placed his left hand on her hip and the hot tip of his cock brushed through her folds before he positioned it at her entrance.

He mumbled something about perfect heights and pushed into her with one swift move, making them both groan.

It felt so fucking good to be full again!

He grabbed her hips with both hands and pumped into her, again and again and again. It was perfect.

They both didn't need much to find release.


	13. Session 4, Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she has some notes.

Sane, safe and consensual. Those were the rules. Reluctantly, Melinda pulled her sleeping shirt over her head. They hadn't discussed being naked afterwards. Seemed like the order was sex, then shower, then clothes.

Which was just such a waste! Especially now that she knew what kind of package he was hiding in those pants. Such a cock shouldn't be hidden away in sweat pants, especially not since she only got to enjoy it so very briefly!

But this was what they had agreed on.

As always, she had been the one to freshen up first, now he was taking a shower.

She should be in that shower with him.

They had such little time together and who knew when she would get to see him again?

Melinda slipped into a pair of lacy panties. They were black and almost see-through. If she'd position herself on the bed just right, with her legs crossed and the shirt strategically draped out of the way, he'd still get a decent look at her pussy.

She crawled on the bed and sat down just right in the middle of it, so that she would be in his line of sight, should he finally come out of the bathroom.

Like this, she was complying with the rules and still hopefully raising her chances for a second round.

He couldn't be satisfied with just this, could he? Of course the sex with him had been fantastic, but that was exactly the point! It was so good, she wanted more. And she would just tell him that. And he could say no.

But how could he say no if he would see her like that?

He liked looking at her body, she knew that.

How he had looked at her when she had been on her knees …

No, that man definitely liked looking at her.

Finally the bathroom door opened and he came out, wearing grey sweats and a black shirt with a Captain America Shield on it.

His gaze went straight to her crotch before he pulled it up to her face, blushing slightly.

She would count that as a success. Grinning, she sat up a bit straighter and tilted her head.

“So …” he said and ran a hand over his neck. “How was that? Are you ok?” He stopped in front of the bed.

She could just move to the edge of the bed and she'd be in the perfect position to give him another blow job. “I have some notes, actually.”

“Oh?” His brows rose up and his eyes widened.

“You should've let me use my hands. I'm very good with my hands.” She could show him right now. He should let her take his glorious cock out of his pants and she'd get him hard. She'd love to get another close look at him.

He frowned at her and shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. “You're just saying that because you don't know how hard it was not to come into your mouth as it was.”

“Then why didn't you?” That would've been so fun! “I told you, you could.” She really wanted to see his face when she gave him an orgasm. And she really wanted to taste him.

He pulled a pillow over his crotch. “I didn't want to spent tonight without fucking you.”

Obviously?!

He shrugged. “I didn't want to be presumptuous just because before you wanted another round.”

“Once isn't enough for me neither,” she said.

He stared at her. Was it really so easy to blow his mind? How could this surprise him?

“This is the only sex I get -”

“Really?” He looked at her as if she had just promised him to introduce him to Captain America.

“I don't have much free time and this is the best-” No. She pressed her lips together. She hadn't meant to say that.

“The best what?” he asked, eager now.

“Sex I've ever had, so …” She sighed and glared at him. “Don't look so smug, this is a team effort.” He was terrific, but she wasn't so bad either.

Or not?

He did like what they did, didn't he?

He smiled at her. “This is the best sex of my life, too.”

“Really?” Now she could smile as well.

“Yes.” He kept smiling. “Do you have any more notes like this?”

Actually … “Why was there no anal play?” She had been too occupied with everything else going on, but now that she thought about it.

He looked at the pillow on his crotch. “I didn't want to surprise you.”

Seriously? They had discussed it in detail before! She had expected him to at least touch her there!

“Also, I had no lube at hand,” he added quickly.

“This time, I'm prepared.” On her hands and knees, she moved to the other edge of the bed and leaned over to grab something out of her go bag. She was giving him a decent look at her ass. She just hoped, he was watching. With a tube of lube in her hand, she turned back around to him.

He stared at her now, his hands grabbed that pillow on his lap. He better was hiding a hard on underneath that thing. God, she really wanted to fuck him again tonight!

“So we're all set, if you still want to try,” she said. Please, please let him want to try!

He kept staring.

She put the lube next to him. Was she pushing him too hard again? “If you'd rather not, you can just say so,” she said and felt herself blush.

“No, I want to!”

Good. That was good! “Would you like to try now?”

“I don't want to pressure you -”

Pressuring _her_? She was already wet and eager just thinking about it! “Maybe I could lay on the bed, on my stomach and you could sit between my legs, would that work?”

“As soon as you say no or stop, I'll stop, and if it hurts, you _have_ to say something, promise me!”

“I promise.” She pulled off her shirt and slipped out of her panties. She threw both off the bed before she laid down on her stomach with her arms crossed, her chin resting on her wrists.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

She smiled and raised a brow. “Wouldn't you be more comfortable without clothes?”

He chuckled, put the pillow away and stood up. And yes, that pillow had been hiding an erection. He quickly got rid of his clothes while she just enjoyed looking at him.

He really was a beautiful man. That broad chest, those toned arms. His stomach. God, and his beautiful cock.

Then he got on the bed and into position between her legs. For one it was really a shame because she was once again unable to look at him, but she was pretty sure she gave him quite the show.

She took another pillow and placed it under her stomach, elevating her hips and hopefully giving him better access. She spread her legs some more. It felt like she was completely on display now. He pulled in a sharp breath.

“How's this?” she asked.

“You're perfect,” he mumbled. “God, you're perfect.”

“You can touch me, you know?” She wiggled her ass. “Just touch, uhm, whatever you like.”

His warm, strong hands ran over her thighs and ass, ever so gently. It sent shivers down her spine.

“You've got the softest skin,” he said. He ran his hands up her back to her shoulders and down again to her ass. He gently squeezed her cheeks and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

His right hand slipped between her legs. His fingers traced the seam of her pussy lips while he massaged her thigh with his other hand. “Can I touch you here?”

“Yes.” He must feel how wet she already was for him.

He opened up her folds and slipped a finger into her pussy, causing her to groan.

“Does this turn you on?”

“Yes.”

He stroked her clit. “I could do this all day. And I mean _all_ day.”

She would probably let him. This felt so good. “You can touch more.”

“I'm gonna lube up your ass now, ok?” He took his hands off her and then something dropped in her ass.

She hissed and looked at him over her shoulder. “Cold!”

“I'm sorry! Do you want me to-”

“Warm me up, yes.” She rested her head on her arms again.

“I'm not sure if that was on purpose, but it really turns me on when you pun.”

“My ass is on display and it's the pun that does it for you?”

“Your ass is phenomenal too!” He chuckled and rubbed the lube over her crack and onto her anus. She felt a tip of a finger, probably his pinky on her entrance. He wiggled it and applied some pressure. “How does this feel?”

“Strange. Good.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing her butt.

His finger slipped gently into her ass. Then she felt his fingers at her pussy too. He rubbed her clit.

“How's this?” he asked. He kept teasing her ass, he kept rubbing her clit. A finger slipped back into her pussy, gently fucking her.

“Really good.” She moaned. It felt so fucking good. That finger in her ass, oh God!

“You look so fuckable right now.” His voice was hot and raspy.

“Do it,” she gasped. She needed him so badly. “Fuck me. Just fuck me please!”

He shifted behind her. She moaned when he pulled his fingers away from her pussy, but the finger in her ass stayed in place, pushing in and out with the tiniest movements.

Next, she felt the hot tip of his cock against her pussy and then he was inside her again, big, hot and pulsating.

“Fuck me!” she begged. She was begging and she didn't care as long as he would just fuck her.

He grabbed her hip and pulled her up a little. “You're so hot!” He thrusted into her hard and slow. He pulled his finger out of her ass just to rub her anus with his thumb. He applied more pressure while drove his cock into her harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore.

She came hard and right after, she felt him spill his seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting me! I had such fun writing so much this week and this fic especially is always a pleasure to write (you know Phil would've made that pun, too!)  
> I hope you enjoyed the scene!


	14. Session 5, Roleplay of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they discuss roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who kicked my ass to write! You’re all awesome! They’re getting bolder and bolder! I hope you enjoy this. :)

She bought yet another dress. This one was a black wrap dress. The v-neck made her boobs look amazing, even without a bra and the flowy skirt allowed for easy movement.

And it cost about 200 bucks.

It was fine.

She took off her coat when she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her destination.

She had the money and what if she spend it just to look good for a man? It was fine.

And she just wanted to look good to turn him on so they could have hot sex. It was very selfish, really.

They hadn't seen each other for two weeks. At all. Not even at work.

And she missed him. - Well, the sex. The magic dick. She had missed that.

So was it a bit ridiculous to try and look as good as possible?

No!

It was not.

It was fine.

Besides since she had skipped underwear for tonight, she had saved on money there. Or something.

Whatever!

She opened the door to yet another hotel room to find Coulson sitting on yet another leather chair in the corner of the room. Somehow all hotel rooms looked the same. - Well, not completely alike, but very similar. So far they all had a big bed in the middle of the room, two chairs and a table in a corner, sometimes a desk. This one had a desk.

Coulson's eyes lit up and he almost jumped out of the chair as soon as he saw her.

This was definitely worth 200 bucks.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He looked at her like she was a princess.

But he didn't look so bad either. The dark blue suit was tailored nicely and the grey tie made her want to grab it and pull him in for a kiss.

Smiling, she dropped the go bag and her coat on the floor next to the door and walked up to him.

She really wanted to kiss him right now.

He hid his hands behind his back as he walked towards her and smiled too. “Hi,” he said. Such a dork.

“Hi.”

“Drink?”

She noticed the opened bottle of red wine and two glasses on the table. “Please.”

Without touching each other, they sat across from each other. He poured her a glass of wine and she could just see on his face that the next time he'd open his mouth, he'd say something stupid, like comment on the weather. He was a good guy, but he tended to ramble when he was nervous. And the dress definitely made him nervous.

A very good investment.

But better, she'd save them from whatever dorky thing he'd say.

“Could we try roleplay?” she asked.

He sat the bottle down a little harder than necessary, cleared his throat and handed her the glass. “Sure, what kind?”

Yes, better. Flustering him was always fun. This would be fun! She sipped on the wine. “You're the pro,” she said and grinned. “How about some options?”

He took a breath and sat down. “There's maid and hotel guest,” he said, counting on his fingers, “or teacher and student or doctor and patient or boss and subordinate. The last one wouldn't really be roleplay since I am your I'm your boss.”

She snorted.

“I am a level higher than you!”

She gave him a pitiful look.

He lifted his chin. “So anything strike your fancy?”

“What did you mean by teacher and student? Do you want me in a school uniform?”

“I thought more about a cooking lesson. If you want to wear a uniform for that, I won't stop you.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“You should really learn how to cook, May.”

Yeah, no, thanks. That wasn't what she had in mind. She tilted her head and nibbled on her lower lip. “Isn't there a scenario where I'm -”

“Yes?”

“Like …” She licked her lip. She could say it. If he didn't like it, they'd do something else. No big deal. “… a sex slave?”

He just stared at her.

“Is it too much?” Yeah, it was too much. Definitely too much. Flustering him was fun, this wasn't. This was him being shocked and she felt herself blush.

He still just stared, so she had to look away.

Then he swallowed hard. “No, it's just …” He took a breath. “We could definitely do that.”

She looked up again. “Are you sure?”

He took a long sip from his wine. “This is only or fifth session and I really don't want to push you too hard.”

“So far it's usually me pushing you to try new things.”

He pulled up his shoulders. “I just want this to good for you.”

“We've got the lists, we've got the safe word and you always made it good for me so far.”

He grinned. “Cause I'm the best sex you've ever had.”

She rolled her eyes, but had to smile too. “But I also don't want to push you into something -”

“You're not.” His voice was so soft. “Just tell me what you had in mind.”

She took a deep breath. “I really like it when you take control over me and when I'm not completely sure what you're gonna do. Like, when you're in charge and I just have to obey.”

There. Lots of words from her.

And again, he stared.

“Is that bad?”

“God, I hope not, because I really enjoy those things too.” He smiled. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For trusting me like that. I really appreciate that.”

Sweet. He was just so damn sweet!

“Now what would you like to do tonight?”

“Whatever you want.” She shrugged. “That's the point. Whatever you want to do, I'll do.”

He put down the glass of wine. “You're sure?”

“Yes.”

“And you remember the safe word.”

Of course. She nodded.

“Ok then.” He took a deep breath and sat up straight. “I think from now on you should address me as sir, just so you remember I'm in charge.”

She grinned and put down her glass too. “Yes, sir.”

“But just when we're in here. Not at work.”

At work? “Wasn't tempted to do that, sir.”

“Good, because at work you're usually mad at me when you do.”

True. She raised a brow. “And it shall stay reserved for such situations, sir.”

“The whole slave play features punishments, too. I think we should put that bit on the backburner -”

“You should spank me.”

He blinked, but recovered quickly, “Since you forgot to address me as sir, I have to teach you some manners.”

The dress was perfect for this. He could pull her over his lap and lift that flowy skirt right over her ass and … “If I behave now, will you play with me after?” she asked.

“Well, since you're my slave …” He licked his lips and grabbed his knees with both hands. “I think I should just play with you whenever I want.”

His pants were already tented. This would be so good. She spread her legs a little.

“Are you wearing panties tonight?” he asked.

“No, sir.”

His eyes went wide. “No?”

She grinned.

“Lift your skirt.”

She obeyed, spreading her legs even further. His eyes were glued to the place between her legs.

“I want to spread you out and lick you until you come,” he growled.

She shivered. God, that would be perfect! “Yes, sir.” Whatever he wanted.

“Get up, take off the rest of your clothes and hurry.”

Again, she obeyed. The dress made it so easy! She just had to pull at the bow on her waist and she could simply let it glide off her, before she kicked off the red high heels she had paired with it.

So much for her fantasy of being spanked wearing it, but this was good, too. It was great!

His eyes wandered over her body. “Now I want you in an open stance with your arms behind your back.”

She got into position and he got off the chair. One small step and he stood right in front of her.

“See?” he asked, admiration in his voice. “Like this I can reach everywhere I want.”He dragged a finger between her tits, over her sternum and stomach, down to the few curls of hair above her blank pussy, before he cupped her in his palm. “God, you're already wet.” He pressed his lips against her shoulder and rubbed his palm against her. His other hand grabbed her ass and squeezed, making her gasp.

“I love how excitable you are,” he mumbled and kissed her throat. “I could fuck you right now, no problem.”

“Whatever you wish, sir.”

“Still think I should call all the shots or do you want to renegotiate?”

“I made great decisions the first time.”

“Well, then.” Finally, he kissed her. Long and sweet and tender, making her crave more.

He stepped back. “Stay,” he said sternly. She wanted to argue, but he started to undress, so she just enjoyed the show.

First his jacket went on the floor, his shirt followed soon after. Next were his shoes and socks. Then his pants. And then, finally, the dark blue boxer briefs dropped to the floor as well, leaving him gloriously naked, his erection standing up. He took his cock into his right hand and stroked it, once, twice. “Do you like what you see?”

“Yes, sir.” Very much. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to taste him.

He came close again and kissed her quickly. “Good.” Another short kiss. “Now get your hands on my cock and get me off.”


	15. Session 5, Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she does as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to a lovely anon, @ussjellyfish, @samandjackshipper and @firedragon1109 for being amazing cheerleaders!

She took his big cock in her hands, enjoying the look on his face; his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. When she tightened her grip, his eyes opened and he gasped her name. This was definitely fun. He looked so hot right now and God, she wanted to kiss him again!

Fortunately, he placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her to nibble on her lower lip.

He kissed her as his hands glided from her shoulders down to her tits until his fingers found her nipples. He teased her, teased her mouth with his tongue, her breasts with his rubbing thumbs … She wanted him so much! Her pussy was so wet for him, she could feel it run down her inner thigh while she pressed her legs together to gain some friction where she most needed it.

“You're so hot,” he mumbled against her mouth before deepening their kiss again.

He was the hot one! His cock was hot and pulsating. She stroked him up and down with her left hand as she cradled his balls with her right, stroking them as well.

He kept kissing, kept touching her but his focus shifted more and more. She loved every sound of excitement she could draw from him.

Gasping her name again, he buried his face in the nape of her neck when he came against her stomach.

Afterwards he just breathed against her, one second. Maybe two. Next he cradled her face and kissed her so sweetly, she felt like a princess.

Like a hot and bothered princess who desperately wanted to be fucked or played with, but still, a princess. If he would just continue playing with her tits or cup her pussy. His fingers inside her would be enough, fucking her fast and hard, his thumb rubbing her clit. God, that would be so good right now!

And then he was gone. “Stay!” he said. After he had grabbed his shirt from the ground, he returned and …

“Not your shirt!” She grabbed his wrist, but too late, he had already started wiping the sperm off her body.

Smiling, he quickly kissed her and continued. “This is my mess,” he said.

She let go of him. “Funny, felt like I did all the work.”

He laughed softly and dropped the shirt before kissing her. It was so nice to kiss him when they both smiled like this. She loved the thing his mouth did with her lower lip.

He grabbed her hips with both hands and squeezed gently before he pushed his right hand between her legs, cupping her pussy and making her gasp. Her eyes fell shut.

He licked her throat. “You're eager to come, aren't you?”

Yes! She hummed in response. Yes, she wanted to come! Getting him off had been amazing and satisfying in its own way, but this … God, his fingers felt so good! Rubbing her clit, fucking her … She just needed a little bit more and …

He pulled his hand away and took her by the shoulders. “Then it's the perfect time for your punishment.” He kissed her quickly.

What?

He couldn't be serious.

She opened her eyes just in time to watch him walk over to the bed.

He _was_ serious.

She glared at his amazing ass. “You're evil!”

He turned, sat on the bed, his hands grabbing the edge of it, and raised a brow. “What was that?”

“You're evil, _sir_ ,” she hissed. She meant it, too!

“Much better.” He grinned. Next he dropped a pillow on the floor before he patted his knees with both hands. “Now get your ass over my lap.”

A jolt of desire shot right between her legs. That voice, that demanding tone. She wanted to fuck that man so badly! On shaky legs she made her way to him and did as told. As soon as she lay on his lap, his hand clashed against the right cheek of her ass.

“That's for keeping your legs closed,” he mumbled.

Damn, he was so hot! She spread her legs and was immediately rewarded with a hand cupping her pussy.

“Very good.” His left hand stroked her shoulders while his right one parted her labia before he pushed two fingers inside her pussy.

“Please …” she moaned. It felt so good. His fingers moved in and out, in and out. Her eyes fell shut. His left hand moved, squeezed her ass, a thumb caressed her anus as he kept fingering her.

“Just come, Melinda.” He leaned over and kissed her shoulder blade. “Come for me.”

And that was enough for her. Pressing her lips together, she let go. His fingers kept moving inside of her as she came down from her high.

He kissed her shoulder again and pulled his fingers from her pussy. “You okay?”

“Wonderful.” That had been amazing! She still needed to catch her breath!

He smacked her ass gently.

“Wonderful, _sir_.” She spread her legs some more, just to cover all grounds.

“Very good.” She couldn't see his face but the smile was right there in his voice. He firmly placed an arm over her lower back and held her in place while his right hand lazily caressed her ass. “I'm gonna spank you ten times now and I want you to count, understood?”

Just ten? She could handle more than ten! She licked her lips. “Yes, sir.”

He brought his hand down so hard, it stung nicely.

“One,” she gasped.

Smack! Just as hard as before.

“Two.” Yes, just like that!

Smack.

“Three.”

He spanked her, but his hits turned softer with each hit and she kept counting until they reached ten.

“You okay?” he asked. His arm eased up on her back.

“I can take more, sir.” She wanted more. She wanted him to spank her again, to finger her pussy, to fuck her. Just whatever he wanted, she wanted to give him.

His erection pressed against her stomach by now..

“Your ass is such a lovely color.” He caressed her, just to pull his hands away. He helped her up and when they both stood, he pulled her against him, pressing his cock against her in the process, as he kissed her.

With his hands on her hips, he pulled away until they could look at each other. “Think you can still sit?” he asked

She gave him a pitiful look and snorted. Didn't he know her by now?

“I take that as a yes.” He smiled and nodded at a piece of furniture. “Hop on the desk, place your feet on the top and to the sides, legs spread as wide as you can.”

That man had wonderful ideas! How could he think she wouldn't like that? Especially when he looked at her like he was ready to devour her.

Eagerly, she did as told, holding herself up on her elbows.

He walked to his go bag. Next, he held a tube of lube in his hand and came towards her. He should look silly, with his erection just swinging around, but he didn't. And she knew she was staring at his cock, but he was just so damn magnificent.

“How do you feel?” he asked as he settled on a chair right between her spread legs.

She swallowed and looked into his eyes. “Exposed. Excited.”

“You look amazing.” He ran his hand over her inner thigh and smiled at her. “Please tilt your pelvis a little, I want access to that sweet ass of yours.”

Oh God! She adjusted.

“Perfect.” His thumb caressed her asshole before he opened the lube. “I'm gonna prepare you a bit.” He smeared the lube over her hole and gently pressed his pinky against her opening. “You're so beautiful.” His finger slipped into her ass and she moaned. Two fingers entered her pussy, fucking her slowly. This man had the most talented hands! And just watching him touch her like this …

He wiggled the finger in her ass. “If I'd wanted to fuck your ass now, would you let me?”

“Yes, sir.” Yes. Whatever he wanted!

He pulled his finger from her ass and smacked her gently. “Wrong answer!”

“Excuse me?”

“My cock is huge! I could _hurt_ you!”

She tilted her head and looked at it. “It's not _that_ huge.”

Now he gave her a pitiful look.

She squinted. “Fine, it is.” It was magic. And she wanted to fuck him any way possible. Was that so bad?

He sighed and kissed her knee. “It's such a good thing I'm in charge here because you're clearly out of control.”

Before she could remark something witty and snarky that would put him into his place, he buried his head between her legs and his tongue licked over her slit.

“God, you taste amazing!” She felt his hot breath against her pussy.

Yeah, whatever. She didn't care anymore. His tongue and his fingers were just. There. Moving. Licking.

He pushed her over the edge again. Again he waited for her to calm down a bit, before he kissed the inner thigh. “You're so beautiful.” His fingers still moved gently inside her pussy. “Can you handle more or are you too tender?”

She raised herself up a bit, so she could look at him better. “Don't you want to fuck me, sir?” she asked innocently.

He grinned smugly. “That's what I've been doing for the past hour.”

True. Still. She looked at his hard cock and raised a brow. She caused that erection so he'd better fuck her with it!

“I really want to fuck you.”

Exactly. “Then fuck me!”

He looked at her.

Yeah, that sounded a bit like an order, didn't it? “Sir. Please,” she added quickly.

He laughed and stood up. He leaned over and kissed her while he lined his cock up with her entrance. Slowly, he pushed into her. “Tell me when it gets too much.”

“I can handle more.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. Not that he had ordered her to do so, but she was willing to suffer the consequences for her actions.

He groaned and pushed into her. One hand grabbed her hip, with his other he cradled her face and kissed her.

Perfect, wonderful consequences! It felt so good to be full! His fingers were nice, but his cock was so much better. Hot, pulsing and thick.

She straightened up and looped her arms around his neck. They kissed and he thrusted into her, setting a fast, shallow pace.

“Come,” she mumbled and kissed him. “Come for me.”

“Melinda!” His hot seed spilling inside of her send her over the edge too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for your amazing support! It’s such joy to share this story with you! I had such fun with this chapter! They’re getting more comfortable and bolder with each other and I hope you enjoyed this too!


	16. Session 5, Aftercare improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they improve their aftercare.

She showered, she got dressed, she sat on the bed in fresh lacy panties and a sleeping shirt. And she waited for him to return.

With his hair wet and dressed in grey sweat pants and yet another dark blue Captain America shirt, he came out of the bathroom. With his eyebrows drawn together, he walked up to the bed and looked at her. “That was our most intense session yet,” he said.

She nodded. It had been amazing! His hands on her body, and God, that tongue …

He took a deep breath. “Maybe we should adjust our after care? I feel me just asking you if you're ok is not much of a service to you.”

And there he went, rambling again. She should kiss him and stop that. “What do you have in mind?” she asked instead, because this was aftercare and kissing wasn't part of that. Though it should be. This would be better with kissing.

He pulled up his shoulders and looked at his toes. “You had cuddling on your list and I thought since we don't really do that while we're … ”

Yeah, this would definitely be improved by kissing! But she couldn't do that. So she reached out a hand and touched his arm, making him look at her. With his attention back on her, she smiled and took his hand into hers. Cuddling would be lovely too.

Fortunately he didn't need more than that. Smiling too, he joined her on the bed. He laid on his back and she cuddled up to him sideways, placing his arm around her shoulders, so she could rest her head on his chest. This was nice. Would be nicer naked, but still, this was nice.

He caressed her arm. “So how are you feeling?” he asked. “Was I too mean?”

“No, you weren't.” It was adorable that he thought that. Frustrating? Incredibly so. But mean? No. “It was great.” She rubbed her face against his shirt. He smelled so good! “And thank you.”

“For giving you three orgasms? You're very welcome.”

She nudged him with her elbow. "For trusting me.”

“I always trust you.” He stroked a stray curl of hair behind her ear.

They always had that, right? Their trust? It was the same during missions. She knew she could count on him. He knew she'd never leave him behind or allow for him to get hurt. And she knew he'd never hurt her.

“Do you really think that your cock is too big for my ass?” she asked.

“Without training, it will most definitely hurt. And I don't want to hurt you.”

“What kind of training?”

“We could use different sized plugs, maybe? I'm not that well informed on anal sex, I'd have to read up on it.”

Of course he'd have to do research! God, he was too damn cute. She rested her chin on his chest to look into his eyes. “Plugs, hm?”

He blushed. “We don't have to do that.” Adorable.

“Toys are on my list.”

“Noted.”

She lifted herself enough to be able to kiss him. Just a quick kiss. He didn't pull away, he didn't tell her to stop, he just let her kiss him. Sweet, soft. This was so nice.

He cradled her face and opened his mouth to hers. She nibbled on his lower lip and he sighed.

Kissing really improved every situation.

Then her stomach had to ruin the mood with a big growl.

Laughing softly, he pulled away to lean his forehead against hers. “Room service?”

“Could you order me a salad?”

He kissed her quickly. “I heard the pizza here is great.”

“So?”

“You could have pizza.”

“But I want salad.”

He pulled away and frowned. “Well, if you're sure …”

What was it with him and salad? Whenever they were on a mission and she ordered it, he tried to make her order something else. Weird.

Still, he ordered her what she had asked for. And ordered a big pepperoni pizza for himself.

 

o0o

 

About thirty minutes later, she licked her fingers after swallowing that last bite of the pizza slice he had basically forced on her. Well, he had offered, she had accepted, but who cared? The pizza tasted brilliantly! But so had her salad that she had finished before.

They sat next to each other on the bed, both resting their backs against the padded leather headboard. The plates stood between them, their drinks – red wine in tall glasses – stood on their nightstands.

Coulson took both plates from the bed and placed them on the floor next to him. “Can I ask something?”

“Of course.” She felt a salad question coming her way …

He sat back up. “Why are you always wearing dresses when we meet?”

What now? “You don't like it?”

“Oh, I do. But _you_ _hate_ dresses.”

Because they were useless and impractical. “They make me feel sexy.” She liked how he looked at her when she wore them.

He grabbed his glass and took a sip. “You're sexy in jeans and a t-shirt.”

She stared at him.

“I'm just saying, if you don't like wearing dresses, you don't have to, because you're always sexy.”

He was so sweet. She nibbled on her lower lip. “What if I'd be naked?” She really liked being naked with him.

“You're definitely sexy when you're naked.”

“Maybe as your sex slave I should be naked around you?”

He almost choked on his wine. After he finished coughing, he put the glass away and looked at her. “I'm not gonna object to that.”

God, how he looked at her. She rubbed her legs together, making sure her shirt hitched up her thighs as she did. “So are you … satisfied for tonight?” she asked.

“You want to do it again?”

Yes, very much so. “We don't have to -”

He took a deep breath. “I'd like to stay here and have you ride me while I play with your body and kiss you lots.”

That was an excellent idea! She grinned at him and he kissed her. Within moments all the clothes were on the floor and she mounted him, alining his cock with her entrance with her right hand. Her left hand rested on his shoulders while he grabbed her hips.

“Careful!” he told her.

She kissed him as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock. “This won't hurt, promise.” She was wet, this was easy and his cock felt amazing!

They both moaned when he was fully inside her.

He kissed her deeply. “Just take what you want, Melinda, fuck me.” he squeezed her hips.

God, that man! She kissed him some more and sat a slow pace, enjoying every movement. With a slight tilt of her hips, she got perfect pressure on her clit as she rode him faster and faster, harder and harder.

He just held her and kissed her mouth, her throat, her shoulders, her ears. His hands caressed her but never tried to direct her.

This was so good! He was so hard and hot! She squeezed his shoulders and leaned backwards as she rode him even harder. She was so close now!

“I've got you,” he mumbled against her throat, stroking her back. “God, you're beautiful.”

She gasped and let go.

“Melinda!”

She loved it when he called her name during orgasm. She felt him spill himself inside of her and it was perfect.

Afterwards she felt content and gooey. They kissed some more, his hands rubbed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was so nice. The feeling of his chest hair against her nipples, his cock still inside her, his warm hands, his soft lips.

“That was amazing!” he mumbled and kissed her. “You're amazing!”

She smiled against his mouth. He was amazing too. That dick of his really was magic.

“Think you can sleep now?” he asked.

She laughed softly. “I don't think I can move now.” Her body felt like jello.

“I'm strangely proud of that.”

He _did_ sound quite pleased! She nibbled on his jaw. “Again; Felt like _I_ did all the work.”

“But it was my idea.”

She snorted. All talk, no action. “Typical Operations.”

“Delegation is key to success!”

She nudged him but they both laughed.

This was really nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was definitely more fluff than smut. I hope you enjoyed this! If you have the time, I’d love to read from you in the comments. :)


	17. Session 6, Adding to the List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he adds to the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @firedragon1109 and @plechka for answering some questions and for being so supportive!

Melinda checked herself in the mirror of the elevator of the hotel as it went up. She took out a stray of hair on the side of her face. Yes, better. Made the twisted bun look a bit looser. No lipstick tonight, because there would be so much kissing tonight!

But her eyeliner was on point. And the new black dress hugged her curves nicely.

So what, she bought a new dress? It was on sale, it was strapless and since she probably wouldn’t be wearing it for long, the tight skirt wouldn’t bother her too much.

And in this scenario, the fact that underwear just wouldn’t fit underneath was a bonus.

The elevator arrived at her floor, so she picked up her bag and her not so sexy winter coat from the floor and walked towards their room. She red high heels were killing her, but she didn’t plan on wearing them for much longer either.

The last time she had seen him had been the morning she had left him behind in that hotel room.

She always woke up before him and he never noticed when she stole herself out of their room. Or at least he never let her know.

Since then, three weeks had passed.

They had talked on the phone four times. She had called once to make new arrangements. Then he had called to reschedule because of work. Then she had called to reschedule because of work. He had cancelled last Friday’s meeting because of work. Again.

But tonight was the night. She definitely didn’t hate this Monday! - To make things even better, she’d have tomorrow off. And so would he, if she was informed correctly.

Of course that didn’t necessarily mean that he’d be free tomorrow.

But a woman could dream, could she not? Dream of two days filled with lots of filthy, dirty and immensely satisfying sex.

She swiped her keycard against the little box and opened the door.

Coulson sat at a little breakfast area in a corner of the room. Two comfortable looking rattan chairs with white pillows on them and a glass table with wooden legs. The huge windows showed off the great view over the city skyline by night. Blinking lights, no stars, but a half moon, almost hidden behind the clouds.

He had switched on the two porcelain lamps on the nightstands, the standing lamp behind his chair and the metal lamp on the desk right next to the entry. Like this, the room wasn’t overly bright, but felt more cozy.

Well, as cozy as a modern hotel room could ever feel.

“Hi!” He smiled at her brightly.

So cute. Smiling too, she dropped her bag and coat on the floor next to the desk. “Hi.”

He picked up a document folder from the table. Was that a brown paper bag at his feet?

“So, I did some research and shopping,” he said and flipped through – what? Ten pages of paper?

She unzipped her dress and shimmied until it glided over her tits and hips and fell to the ground.

“Please have a seat, so we can -” he added before he looked at her again. And dropped the folder.

For a moment he just stared at her.

Then, “God, you’re beautiful.”

“Thank you, sir.” There was definitely a bag at his feet. She walked to him in those damn high heels and sat down in the free chair, hopefully looking graceful, before she kicked off the shoes. “What’s in the bag?”

“What are you doing?” He leaned over and collected the pages and put them back into the file.

“As your slave I should be naked, sir.” She smiled. “What’s in the bag?”

“My  …” He swallowed hard and put the file on the table. And stared at her some more.

A very good moment to cross her legs.

Smiling at him, she did just that. She was classy about it, of course, kept her legs closed as she did.

His gaze was glued to her every movement as he moved to the edge of his seat. He reached out his hand, just to drop it on his knee. “Wait, before we start, I have something to ask.”

She tilted her head. “Ask away!”

“We don’t have to do it, if you -”

“Coulson!”

He cleared his throat and pulled his brows together. “How do you feel about masturbating?”

“I definitely prefer this, sir.” She grinned and ran the tips of her fingers up her thigh.

Again, he watched her every move. “No, I mean, would you be willing to masturbate in front of me?”

“Like how?”  She uncrossed her legs.

He swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. “Like touching yourself in front of me.”

Very slowly, she spread her legs. She glided her right hand through the valley between her breasts and over her stomach.

Her plan worked and he focused on her body.

She moved her hand between the spread legs to cup her pussy. “Like this?”

“Yes.” His voice was low and rough. “You’re so beautiful!”

And he was so fucking sexy! God, just how he looked at her … She opened herself up to his gaze with her fingers as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. She just couldn’t resist, she needed some friction! “Anything specific you’d like me to do, sir?”

“Finger yourself.”

She dipped her index finger into her pussy and they both moaned.

“I really want to fuck you right now,” he rasped.

That would be perfect! “Where do you want me?”

“On the bed, on your back.”

Yes! She got up, but he caught her wrist.

“Wait!” He put her indexfinger in his mouth and licked it clean. “Delicious!”

He was killing her!

He got up too and kissed her briefly. “Now go,” he said.

She obayed on wobbly legs and got comfortable on the bed. With wo big pillows supporting her back, she had her knees in the air, her legs spread.

While she watched him strip off all his clothes, she stroked herself absentmindedly.

Eventually, he was gloriously naked and settled between her spread legs. He rubbed her knees with both hands. “Play with your pussy. Show me what you like.”

She liked this. How he watched her, that focus in his eyes. She liked watching him, too. His face, those broad shoulders. That beautiful hard cock.

She pushed two fingers into her pussy and moaned. Her thumb rubbed her clit while she massaged her breast with her other hand.

He ran his hands over her thighs. “What you said last time, that I could touch you wherever I want, did you mean that?”

“Yes,” she gasped, her fingers pumping inside of her. This felt so good! Her fingers filling her pussy, the friction on her clit, his hot hands on the insides of her thighs …

He stroked her anus. “Even this?”

“Yes.” Everything.

“Good.” He pulled his hands away just to hoist her knees up on his arms, tilting her hips up. “Is this ok?”

“Coulson …” He was so fucking hot! She felt his cock against her ass.

“Keep touching yourself,” he mumbled, his eyes glued to her pussy. “You’re so fucking beautiful …”

Again, she obeyed.

“Keep fucking yourself, fuck that pussy for me. How does this feel?”

“So good!”

“Make yourself come for me.” He rubbed himself against her. “Come for me, Melinda.”

How could she deny him? Adding just a little more pressure on her clit, she came apart as he held her.

“I want to fuck you so badly,” he said.

“Yes!” She reached up to pull his head down to her for a kiss.

That orgasm was great, but God, she wanted him to fill her up again. Holding her legs over his arms, he leaned over and kissed her. At the same time she felt the hot tip of his cock against her very wet entrance.

He sank into her with one swift movement and they both groaned.

With her legs over his shoulders, he reached a spot inside of her that drove her insane! It was so easy to come a second time. She wrapped herself around him and held on while he spilled himself.

Eventually, she took her legs off his shoulders. His cock softened and slipped out of her, but he kept holding himself up on his elbows, they kept kissing. It was so nice to have his weight on her.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked against her lips.

She smiled before she flipped them both around – fortunately he was smart and followed her movement until she landed on top of him.

“Nope.” She kissed him. He wasn’t heavy at all. They touched everywhere, their legs, their stomaches, their chests.

This was so lovely.

She lifted her head to look at him. “Was this what you had in mind?” she asked.

“Much better.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” She kissed him again. “Literally.”

He laughed and it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for reading and commenting/tagging/leaving kudos! Your support means the world! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I’d love to hear from you. :)
> 
> Also, maybe you've noticed I added a title to this chapter? I hate that the index doesn't show the chapter summaries, too. I added the name of each session on every chapter to make searching for a specific chapter easier if you ever want to re-read. Is that helpful to you? Or would you rather I'd do something else?


	18. Session 6, Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they change their routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life was crazy but finally we're here again! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D
> 
> ALSO: I'm not sure if that was obvious or not, but I keep adding tags to the story as soon as they test out a new kink, so only things are tagged that you can already read about, if that makes sense. :)
> 
> If that makes you worry about any triggers or squicks for you, please don't hesitate to ask questions here or on [Tumblr](https://suallenparker.tumblr.com/ask) and I will tell you EVERYTHING, ok?

Same procedure as last time. As usual. The shower, the bed, her crossed legs and the big shirt that barely covered her lacy panties. The waiting.

They had stayed with each other longer this time. Cuddling, kissing. But eventually she had to use the bathroom. She freshened up. And now she waited for him.

Finally he came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp, his feet bare and wearing the usual shirt and sweatpants combination.

He smiled at her and she wanted to kiss him.

“Would you be willing to change our routine a bit?” she asked.

“Routine?”

“We have sex, we clean up, we get dressed and get to bed.”

“You don't like it?”

It was nice but it could be so much better. Last session had been a great start. “Would you be okay with staying naked?”

“Yes!”

That was easy! He took off his shirt and she grinned and slipped out of her clothes.

She dropped both, panties and shirt on the floor next to her side of the bed.

“Would you like to continue the roleplay too?”

He almost fell over as he stepped out of his pants, but caught his balance the last minute. His expression was a big question mark.

“I just thought …” She swallowed. “We barely have time to do this and so when we do meet, maybe we could …”

“Make the best of it?” He stepped over the pile of clothes and stopped in front of the bed.

She nodded.

He smiled at her. “Then I'm game if you are.”

Still with the puns! But god, he was so cute! And sexy! Like he was standing now it would be so easy to suck his cock. That would be a fun order to fill right now.

“And you don't need to hold back,” she said and grinned. “I did some research, I know what I'm into and I want this.”

“If we're really gonna do this, it would mean that as soon as we start, you'd give me full access to your body.”

“Of course, sir.” She got on her knees and crawled to his edge of the bed.

“I would touch you whenever I want, wherever I want. Do you really want that?”

Sounded perfect! Nodding, she lifted her head.

Being the smart man he was, he took the moment to kiss her briefly“I mean it. I might come in and instead of hello I'd just kiss you and cup your pussy.”

“You talk too much anyway.”

Stroking her shoulders with both hands, he kissed her again. “So you'd be okay with me grabbing your pussy whenever I want?”

More than okay! She grinned at him  and he rewarded her with yet another kiss, before he finally sat down on the bed next to her. Now it was so much easier for her to reach his mouth.

“What about your ass? What if I want to play with your ass too? I wouldn't ask. I'd lube you up and in my finger would go.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“No, it doesn't.” He glared. “It could hurt you if you're not relaxed enough and we're not doing that.”

She kept grinning. He was too adorable.

“You need to tell me if I ever hurt you.” He cradled her face and stroked his thumbs over her cheeks.

“Promise.”

“There'd also be a lot of sex because I really like fucking you. Like, really, _really_ like it.”

“Because I'm the best sex of your life?”

“Yes.” He kissed her. Soft, sweet and leaving her wanting more. “Still want to play?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

She rubbed her legs together. “If you're not bored yet.”

“Bored.” He kissed her deeper this time. His hands glided over her back to cup her ass before they returned to her shoulders. “Your body is amazing.” Another kiss. “Are you hungry?”

She glanced at his already half erect cock. Oh, she wanted to devour him. “Are you?”

He held his breath for a moment, just staring at her body. Then he gave her another quick kiss. “Turn around, please. Show me your pussy.”

With greatest pleasure. Smirking, she did as told, making sure to spread her legs and stick up her ass.

He groaned behind her. His big hands caressed her ass before he slipped his right hand between her legs to cup her pussy. His fingers played with her slit.

“I love how wet you get,” he mumbled and dipped a finger inside of her.

Her eyes fell shut and she moaned quietly. This felt so good! His finger moved inside of her, fucking her slowly. So good!

But she wanted more.

“You're so perfect.” His left hand squeezed her hip. “Stay.”

And like that, he withdrew from her.

What the hell?

She looked over her shoulder to watch him walk away from her and to that curious paper bag at the foot of the table.

To her utter disappointment, he just pulled out a tube of lube and left the bag where it was before he returned to her.

“What else is in that bag?” she asked.

“Eyes up front,” he mumbled.

Damn him for that, but she obeyed. “What's in the bag?” she asked again.

She heard something rustle and squirt. The lube, probably.

She smiled. “What toys did you buy?” Because he obviously had bought some toys. Hopefully anal plugs.

No answer. Then his left hand pushed her ass cheeks apart, exposing her anus even more.

She pulled in a sharp breath.

“I'm gonna play with your ass now, ok?” His voice was soft as velvet. Gentle fingers rubbed cold lube over her anus. His thumb pressed against the opening.

She moaned and hung her head.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

She managed to nod.

Strange but good. He pressed his pinky into her ass. His left hand switched from spreading her cheeks to playing with her pussy, paying extra attention to her clit.

It felt so fucking good!

God, she wanted to feel him fuck her again.

Maybe he could read her mind, maybe great minds just thought alike, but he pulled his left hand away. Before she could miss his fingers, she felt the tip of his hot cock at her entrance.

“Did I mention you're at the perfect height like this?” With his pinky still teasing her anus, he sunk his cock into her pussy.

Perfect, god yes, perfect! But not enough. He fucked her so slowly, she wanted to scream!

“More,” she gasped – she begged. “More, please!”

Mercifully, he grabbed her hips with both hands and fucked her hard until she came.

“Perfect,” he mumbled. “So fucking perfect.” With his right hand between her shoulder blades, he pushed her upper body down until she rested her head on her arms. “Like this.”

He kept fucking her, in and out, in and out, again and again and again, leaving her no time, no chance to catch her breath.

All she felt was his cock inside her, hitting every perfect spot. Her whole body was on fire. And then she saw stars.

Moments later, when gravity became reality again, he had climbed in bed with her and positioned her on her side so her head could rest on his shoulder. Her left leg rested over his legs while he lay on his bed. He rubbed her back.

“You okay?” he asked.

Perfect. She pressed her lips against his chest. She felt boneless. And starved for food. “Burger and fries would be great now.”

He laughed. “No salad?”

“I had some for lunch.”

“Of course you had.” He kissed the top of her head. “I'm gonna get you that burger.” He reached out for the phone on the night stand, but couldn't reach it. When he moved to sit up, she laid her hand on his chest and lifted up her chin.

“One more minute…”

When he moved to sit up enough to kiss her, she didn't stop him.

“What about this?” she asked against his mouth.

His lips turned into a smile. “Are you okay with eating dinner while being naked?”


	19. Session 6, Cosmopolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which he presents his research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm repeating myself but thank you all so much for your constant support! I love sharing this story with you and I'm just so happy you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, too!

With her legs widely spread and her pelvis at the edge of the seat, she sat across from him in that little breakfast nook. They both had big white plates in front of them, as well as a glass of red wine. His plate was already empty.

The folder now laid at the very edge of the table and that bag still stood at the ground, next to Coulson's chair.

He stared at her pussy as he picked fries off her plate. That man could eat fast! As soon as they had sat down to eat, he had taken his double cheeseburger with extra bacon in both hands and stuffed his face with it.

But however fast he ate, he always managed to stay clean somehow. Even on missions, when he was dressed in a suit and tie, he stayed clean.

Now he was gloriously naked, just like her.

She cut the last bit of her burger into two perfect bites before she brought one of them to her mouth like a civillicid person.

Just fife fries left on her plate and he took another one. She briefly considered forking his hand.

“Those are my fries,” she said after swallowing.

“All access pass.” He stole another fry and grinned. “Besides, I'm just helping you to leave room for dessert.”

Frowning at him, she forked up her last bite and ate it. There would be dessert?

“They also make a mean sundae here. You get to choose your own toppings.” The next fry wandered into his mouth and was gone. Just two fries were left now.

She put down her cutlery. “I want hot fudge and raspberries.” But there was something else she wanted first.

Seemingly pleased with himself, he ate the last two fries.

“So, what's in the bag?” she asked and nodded at it.

Coughing slightly, he picked up the folder and gave it to her. “Maybe you should read that first. I found some very helpful things.”

She opened it. After one brief glance, she raised a brow at him. Why was she looking at a – what was it? - two paged article titled ' _A Complete guide to Anal Sex for Beginners_ _'_ by Cosmopolitan? Because this was definitely a Cosmopolitan article, pink brand logo, flashy headline and all.

He shrugged. “They had the best collection of tips.” He took a shaky breath and staked the plates before putting them to the side. “If you want, I could show you all my research but this is a pretty good recap.”

Hm. Melinda returned her focus to the article and quickly read it over.

Condoms, lube, relaxing, toys …

He was right, the article did provide a good overview.

“I got one of those anal kits,” he said when she put the folder down. He grabbed the bag and held it tight with both hands. “We don't have to use any of the things, I just wanted to give you some options but if you don't like it, I could just-”

“Coulson!”

“Phil.” He swallowed hard. “You could call me Phil, if you want. When we're in here.” He licked his lips. “And I know I sometimes call you Melinda and I try not to, but sometimes I speak before thinking and-”

“I like it when you do.”

Finally, he looked up. “Really?”

She smiled. “Now are you gonna show me what you bought?”

He gave her the bag and she poured its' content on the table and onto the folder.

Out came a bright pink dildo and three black anal plugs in different sizes.

She picked up the dildo. It had a nice width and was as long as her hand. Definitely smaller than his cock. “Is that for my ass?” she asked.

He grabbed his knees. “I thought we could use it on your pussy. … If you want.”

Yes, she wanted that. He clearly had a plan for this thing and whatever it would be, she wanted to live through it. Maybe he'd bend her over a desk and fuck her with it. Maybe he'd just stuff her pussy while he licked her to orgasm. That man had such a talented tongue. And hands.

She put it back down and looked at the plugs. “But these are for my ass.”

“Yes.”

She ran her fingers over the biggest of them. And it was big! Tapered at the end, of course, and nicely rounded and smooth. But big.

“We don't have to use them, any of them,” he said.

“It's not …” Sighing, she picked it up. “It's just …”

“It's big.”

She nodded.

“We don't have to use that one.” Was he trying to talk her out of it?

“Your cock is bigger.”

Those were the facts.

“So I'll better be able to fit this before we try anal sex.” This would get interesting. But she always loved a challenge. Smiling, she looked at him just to find him frowning.

“Do you even want anal sex?” she asked. He clearly loved playing with her ass, but maybe that was all he wanted? Fucking her pussy and fingering her ass? That would be great too. Of course she was curious, but if he wouldn't enjoy it … Then again, he did buy the toys to prepare her …

“I just want you to be comfortable -”

“Phil!”

“Yes. I'd love to fuck your ass, but we really don't have to -”

“Phil.”

He took a deep breath but started to relax.

She spread her legs as little wider. “I want this,” she said. “Do you want this?”

He stared at her pussy and swallowed. His hands clenched his knees and his cock twitched. “I want you.”

She felt herself getting wet. “How?”

“Go, sit on the desk.”

What a perfect order! She did as told, he followed close behind her.

He left the toys at the other table, but he also settled between her spread legs and licked her pussy, fucking her with two fingers as he paid extra attention to her clit, so she forgot to care about anything else.

After he made her come, he stood up and kissed her. She tasted herself on his tongue as he pushed his big cock into her. His hands grabbed her hips with both hands to steady her while he fucked her, hard and deep and fast.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the ride until she fell apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, things were a bit calmer. I hope you enjoyed it! If anybody's interested in that article he showed her, you can find it [here](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/a6676/anal-sex-beginners-guide/).
> 
> How did he find an article from 2017 why back when this takes place? Magic. Clearly. ;)


	20. Session 6, Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which she waits for him to wake up.

She overslept by her usual standards, but that didn't matter. It was her day off.

Her very deserved day off.

And it had begun by waking up in Phil's arms.

Last night after the amazing desk sex, they had eaten ice cream in bed while watching an old Star Trek movie. He kept commenting on the most important scenes, but fortunately kissing shut him up. Of course that meant she couldn't actually watch the scene.

Somewhere around the last big fight, she must've fallen asleep.

The sun was shining through the cracks of the blinds Phil must've closed last night. It was dark in the room, but light enough for her to see everything.

Of course Phil was still sleeping.

Since she woke up an hour ago, she had gone to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She had run through her twenty minute Tai Chi routine, she had taken a shower. She had blowdried her hair, for god sakes! Wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, she returned from the bath.

And still, he was asleep! He laid on his back, one arm underneath the pillow to comfort his head, the other rested over his chest. His short hair stuck out in every direction.

He seemed so peaceful.

Except for that light snore.

And the erection that tented the sheets.

He needed to wake up so they could do something with that!

If things were up to her, she'd pull that sheet away and suck on him until he'd wake up.

But that would definitely cross boundaries they hadn't defined yet.

They would have to check out at eleven, which meant they only had two hours left and he was wasting them with sleep!

Instead she could be leaning over that glass table and he could fuck her from behind. That they hadn't had sex at that breakfast nook yet was a shame. Or he could order her back on the desk and fuck her there.

Or they could fuck on the bed. She could ride him, hard, fast. And after a well deserved orgasm, they could move to the desk and he could sit between her spread legs and test out some toys. He could fuck her with that dildo until he'd get hard again and then …

She bit her lip. This was ridiculous!

She went to the windows and opened one of the blinds so the sunlight hit his face, before she returned to the bed, dropped the robe and sat down at the edge. Her hair fell over his shoulders in soft waves.

Just moments later, he crinkled his nose and finally, finally his eyes fluttered open. He blinked against the light and smiled at her. “You're still here.” His voice was soft and raspy.

“Good afternoon, sir.”

“What?” He scrambled for his wrist watch that rested on his night stand. After a quick glance at it, he rubbed his eyes with his left hand and sighed. “It's nine in the morning!”

And he finally was awake! She grinned at him.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked and pushed himself into s sitting position.

She moved until she knelt on the bed, her legs slightly spread. “Long enough to get bored, sir.” She brushed her hair off too her back, making sure to graze her tits with her fingers as she did. Her nipples were already hard.

He swallowed. “You wanna play?”

She wanted to fuck him. “We still have the room for a bit, right?”

“Right.” He stared at her. “And you're sure you want to play?”

She crawled up to him and sat back on her heels, making sure to spread her legs enough to leave room for his hand, perhaps. Because that man better get her hands on her soon! “All access pass, sir,” she said. “If you're up for it.”

“Clearly, I am.” They both glanced at his cock before he grinned at her. “And thank you for wording it like that.”

“Puns are such a weird kink.”

His grin widened. “You _like_ it.”

She wouldn't go that far. But she grinned too.

He reached out and cupped her pussy. Finally!

His fingers glided over her slit and gently rubbed her. She gasped and spread her legs some more.

“Your pussy is already wet.” He dipped a finger in. “What have you been thinking about? - Wait, don't tell me. Give me five minutes!” He pulled his hand away…

“What?”

… and he got out of bed. “Bathroom.”

Now? “Better hurry!”

“Or what?”

“I’ll start without you.” She ran her hands over her chest down her stomach, stopping them above her pussy.

He squinted at her. “That’s a punishable offense.”

“What’ll you gonna do? Spank me?”

“I won’t have to, because when I’ll return you’ll be sitting on that chair.” He pulled the chair from the desk around until it stood next to the bed, facing the bathroom door. “With your legs spread and hands grabbing the back legs of the chair.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I told you to?”

Glaring, she got off the bed too and did as told. He didn't even wait to watch her do it, but walked his glorious ass straight into the bathroom. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or glad that he didn't waste time.

Next she heard running water and toothbrushing.

Felt like forever until he returned. His gaze went straight to her pussy. She wished his cock would follow.

He was so beautiful and hard and thick. She pushed her pelvis to the edge of the seat.

“So what did you think about earlier?” he asked and walked up to her.

“About you and your cock.”

“Interesting.” He kneeled down. His hands grabbed her thighs and he leaned in to place an open mouthed kiss on her pussy.

“Mostly I thought about your cock, though.”

Her eyes fell shut. He licked her clit.

She gasped. “About you fucking me.”

“Well, I'm in a good mood, so tell you what.” He got up and kissed her. She tasted herself. And mint.

“You get on the bed,” he mumbled, “on all fours, ass sticking up nicely and I'm gonna make your wish come true.”

As quickly as she could, she followed his command. As soon as she was in position, he grabbed her hip and she felt the hot tip of his cock against her entrance. Next he was in her. Just one swift move and she was full.

God, it felt so good! He tightened his grip on her as he fucked her, hard and fast, just like she wanted and everything else faded but the touch of his hands and the hot friction between her legs.


	21. Session 6, Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they decide to stay another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. My laptop was unusable for almost a month. That plus general life stuff kicked me off my writing schedule …  
> Thank you for all your support for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It gave me quite a struggle, but now we're finally here! As always, if you have a minute to leave a comment, please do. I love hearing from you!

Afterwards, they lay side by side across the bed, both on their stomaches, with their feet dangling of the edge. Their elbows touched. And they just breathed.

Their combined mess was still between her legs but this was too comfortable to move away from.

This felt like Sunday.

Peaceful and warm.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Amazing.” She turned her head and placed it on her arm. Now she could look at him.

He smiled lazily. “You _a_ _re_ amazing.”

Yeah, she was. She smiled too. But he wasn't too bad either! God, she felt so relaxed! Nothing better than to start a day with good sex. Except for maybe good sex followed by a good breakfast. She was so hungry!

“Do we have time for breakfast?” she asked.

Because pancakes would make this morning perfect.

She had lost her feeling of time but if they wouldn't have to leave, she'd like to eat here, with him. And maybe have some more sex. Thinking about it, spending the whole day in bed with him wouldn't be the worst way to spent her day off. If that was what he wanted too. Otherwise she'd go home and do laundry. That didn't even sound half as fun!

“I booked the room for two nights, so there's no rush.” he said and rolled on his back, away from her.

She missed touching him. She sat up, pulling her legs sideways and turned to look at him. “Two nights?”

Interesting.

Tempting.

His cheeks flushed. He sat up too, grabbing the edge of the bed with his hands as he pulled up his shoulders. “I have the day off and I didn't feel like rushing this morning,” he said.

Was that all? Just him wanting to sleep and waste the morning away?

He pressed his lips together and avoided her gaze. “I'm just saying you can enjoy breakfast in peace. I'm not expecting you to stay or … ”

Then why did he sound like she caught him doing something naughty? “I have today off, too,” she said.

“I know.” He ducked his head. “Maybe I was a bit hopeful, ok?”

She could reach out and touch him. She could lean over and kiss him. “Maybe we could use today to play with the toys?”

She needed him to say yes to this. This could be their Sunday. This could be a break. And she really, really wanted to play with him some more.

He lifted his head and finally looked at her again. “You want to stay?”

She nodded and he smiled at her so brightly, she leaned in for a kiss.

He cradled her face with both hands as his lips glided over hers.

Then her stomach grumbled.

He laughed. “Right. Breakfast. Pancakes?”

“With syrup.”

“I'd never forget the syrup!”

She laid back on the bed and rolled on her stomach so she could kick her legs up while he stayed up at the edge of the bed and reached for the phone.

With the phone in hand, he turned back to her just to stare at her ass.

“Breakfast, Phil!”

“Right.” He swallowed. “It's just that you look so …”

“If you say delicious, I will hit you.”

He laughed.

“But your all access pass is still valid.” She raised a brow. “That is if you can play and order food at the same time.”

“You're perfect,” he said and dialed before he held the phone to his ear with his left hand. He moved down the bed until he sat right next to her ass.

She heard the dialing tone. His right hand glided over her back and cupped her ass.

She spread her legs as far as she could.

His hand moved between her legs and cupped her pussy. When his index finger entered her slowly, she pressed her face into the bed and moaned. His middle finger found her clit and drew lazy circles around it. God, what that man could do with his hand …

Someone must've answered his call, because he said, “Good morning.” His finger fucked her slowly while his thump sneaked to her anus. “I'd like a pot of green tea and two pancakes with fruit and maple syrup please. And some bacon and eggs. And two glasses of orange juice.” His thump put gentle pressure on her ass, just enough to make her moan.

“Yes, that is all, thank you,” he said. “How long will that take? Twenty minutes? Perfect. Thank you!”

He ended the call when he pushed his middle finger inside her too.

It took all her self control to suppress another moan and say, “Pancakes, bacon and eggs? What a feast.”

“A feast indeed.” He just dropped the phone on the bed before he turned around to her fully. “You feel so fucking good.” he kissed her shoulder. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes!”

Next, he withdrew his hand and moved between her legs. “I'm gonna start with dessert.” Then his hands were on her ass and his moth was on her pussy. Hot and demanding. He licked, sucked and nibbled on her until she fell apart.

He kissed her right cheek. “And just for the record, you are delicious!”


	22. Session 6, Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is still crazy. Life will get even more crazy until November and I'm not sure how often or if at all I'll be able to write. So I'm very glad I can share this new chapter with you tonight! Took me a while to figure out the flow for this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy.

With her legs spread, Melinda sat at the edge of the chair and slowly chewed on the last delicious bite of pancake with maple syrup. Phil sat across from her. Gloriously naked and eating bacon. His pancakes were already gone.

The glass table top of the breakfast nook granted her a perfect look at him.

God, he was sexy!

Especially like this.

Naked and relaxed and hard. God, he had such a beautiful cock! He had been hard ever since he had eaten her out. She had wanted to return the favor, but he hadn't allowed her to go down on him. When breakfast finally came, her empty stomach had kept her from arguing with him.

But now her pancake was gone …

Pouting, Melinda put her fork down. “I can't have breakfast like that, sir.”

“What's wrong?”

She glanced at his erect cock.

“Didn't seem to bother you while you gorged up your pancakes,” he said dryly.

“I was hungry then.” 

“And now?” He raised a brow.

Now she was hungry for something else. Not that she would say that. No need to further his love for puns.

How could he be so cool when he was so obviously hard for her?

“I think we should have sex in the breakfast nook,” she said.

Usually she could fluster him by being direct but nope. Not this time.

He smiled at her warmly. “Agreed.” He kept eating. “Spread your legs some more.”

Finally an order! She was already wet for him. And she wanted him. God, she wanted to fuck him.

Pleased with herself, she did as told.

And he put down his fork. His eyes were glued to her exposed pussy. Her whole body tingled with anticipation.

Now he would stand up and come around to her and …

He picked up his tea cup and leaned back in his chair, still staring at her body. Still smiling.

Damn him for that! She pulled her brows together. “This is torture.”

He chuckled. He _chuckled_! “You're _such_ a _specialist,_ ” he said.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

The way he shook his head in pity guaranteed him a severe ass kicking the next time they would be training. “No patience.” He took another sip of tea like he was some grand English gentleman in some fancy mansion and not butt naked.

She glared at him.

And he smiled some more! “Get on the bed.”

“But -” The breakfast nook!

“If you're not happy with my orders, you're gonna have to use your safe-word.”

“You're twisted.” And sexy. And she wanted him.

Damn him for knowing that. “The bed, Melinda,” he said softly. “On your tummy, with a pillow elevating your pelvis, legs spread.”

That voice of his! Soft as velvet. She got up and walked over to the bed, swaying her hips with every step.

Once she was in the position he wanted her in, she felt the mattress move under his weight as he joined her on the bed.

His hands glided up her thighs to her ass. He was right between her legs and exactly where she wanted him.

It would be so easy for him to just fuck her. That would be perfect!

“Are you comfortable?” he asked.

“Very.” She rested her head on her arms and pressed her knees into the bed to give her ass just a little more lift.

He took his hands off, next she heard something squeeze. Then his fingers smeared something on her anus. “How does this feel?” he asked.

“Good,” she sighed and turned her head to look at him. “Did you warm up the lube?”

He smiled at her while his pinky pressed onto her ass. “I tried to.”

“Thank you,” she gasped.

“You're very welcome.” He repositioned himself behind her and entered her pussy with one swift move.

She moaned.

It felt so good to be filled! His hot cock, moving in and out. So, so very good! His pinky applied pressure to her anus.

He grabbed her hip with his other hand and speed up his thrusts.

“Oh God, yes!”

He laughed. She didn't care. His finger slowly slipped into her ass and she gasped. This was bliss! Again, he sent her over the edge and followed close after.

This time he didn't let her rest. As soon as he was done, he pulled out to grab a cloth. He wiped away his semen from her pussy before dripping on more lube on her ass.

His index finger pushed at her anus. “Are you relaxed?”

“Yes.” She was practically boneless!

“Are you ready for some toys?”

Yes! “Whatever you want, sir.”

“Tell me if it feels uncomfortable.”

His right hand massaged her ass while she felt something round and cool press against her anus.

“Relax,” he mumbled. “Just relax for me …” His thumb brushed over her clit in gentle motions.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. The toy slipped into her ass slowly. Such a weird feeling.

But good, too.

She felt completely exposed. And completely safe.

He gently tugged at the toy while he put a finger into her pussy, sending thrills through her body and another wave of heat to her clit.

He pulled the plug out and applied more lube before he pressed something even bigger against her anus.

He worked the other toy in slowly, always paying attention to her clit and pussy too.

“Does this feel good?” he asked when it was fully inside her. He tugged at it gently.

“More …”

This time he obeyed and helped her to another mind shattering orgasm.

Eventually he laid down next to her. She rolled on her side to face him and was rewarded with a kiss.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“That was amazing!” She leaned her forehead against his.

He kissed her nose. “Thought so, too.”

“Doesn't mean I don't also want to have sex in that breakfast nook,” she mumbled.

He chuckled. And grew quiet. And pressed his lips together.

Oh dear.

She blinked at him. “Something wrong?”

“No, just …” He avoided her gaze. His shoulders tensed. “You didn't say how long you'd want to stay here … with me.”

“Want to get rid of me?”

“The opposite.”

She waited until he looked at her again, before she smiled. “For how long do you have the room exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.   
> I love feedback of any kind, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader- reader interaction
> 

> 
> I will ALWAYS reply to your comments. Sometimes it might take a while, because I'm super busy with work or because I just want to roll around in your comment FOREVER!
> 
> If for any reason you don't want a reply, just add "whisper" to your comment and I will enjoy your comment in silence. :)


End file.
